


Mortal Immortality. The Blood of the Rose. (Alfirinas Fair. Meriliâr.)

by Teriana



Series: The Two Kings and Teriana. The Oak and the Rose III. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Immortality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriana/pseuds/Teriana
Summary: Life is the most precious thing a man has.But life of your dearest beloved is above all treasures.Love your life but do utmost to keep your beloved’s long living.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Rin o Doron adh Meril/Thranduil, Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Series: The Two Kings and Teriana. The Oak and the Rose III. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551814
Kudos: 2





	1. Nasty prospects for the future

**Author's Note:**

> 2958

I had just finished sorting the books in the library and was about to go to the Dining Hall.

But scarcely had I left the room when the Elven King, who appeared to be hiding behind the door, popped up all of a sudden with a loud cry. I flinched and fell into his arms.

He began laughing excitedly, satisfied with generated effect.

“Phew! You’re a goosey!” I smiled affectedly, softly pushing him away. “Because of you, I almost gave birth to my child!”

Still laughing, my elven husband pounced on me with hugs and kisses.

“No, you did not, my sweet cutie patootie! I noticed you weren’t even scared!”

I kissed him back.

“I’m very happy to see you again, nin aran.”

The Elven King’s eyes shone with endless joy.

“Thranduil,” he corrected me. “And yes, I too strongly missed you, nin muin Caranmeril.”

“Since you asked me to call you by your name, why don’t you call me by my name as well?” I wondered.

“Your name is not elvish, and furthermore, Caranmeril sounds more passionate!” he wrinkled his nose.

“Aha!” I exclaimed. “So may I in turn call you Maeluimeril (Lustful Rose)?” I offered.

“UGHHH!” Thranduil wrinkled his nose again. “How rude you are! Soften your tone! Miluimeril (Sweet Rose) or even Melethmeril (Rose of Love) sounds better!”

“Which is preferable?” I asked, looking into his eyes with a sly smile.

“It’s up to you!” he kissed the tip of my nose.

Thranduil eagerly grabbed my buttocks and squeezed them, turning up the whites of his eyes.

“I have the hots for you.” he whispered trying to sound rude because he was too excited.

“Will you tell me about your meeting first?” I suggested.

Thranduil giggled stupidly.

“All the talks we will have after!” he took me in his arms and carried me to our bedroom.

I smiled at his phrase and opened my mouth, but the Elven King beat me by one second.

“Thorin will be joining us in the second half of the day. I saw Balin, and he told me, he was talking to the Gondorian envoy.”

“How much time do we have?” I asked.

“Eternity, that’s just about half an hour!” Thranduil mentioned and whistled lustfully.

I paid his banter with my fervent smile and tightened my arms around his neck. Resting my head on his chest, I remembered the night after our wedding, not the first, which was about two nights later.

When my elven husband forbade me to call him nin aran and demanded to call him by his name.

“Oh, it was so incredibly delightful, nin aran!” I gave a long moan as I came.

“Thranduil!” he corrected me.

“Thranduil!” I moaned sensually in a loud voice.

“More!” he demanded, his azure eyes glinting as he squeezed my buttocks.

“Thranduil!” I moaned again, even louder than before, pressing my knees tighter against his ribs.

“Once more!!!” he shouted, closed his eyes and panted enjoying my moan. “I want you to moan my name louder, Caranmeril, and let your eyes be veiled with languid longing and anticipation of sweet tempting desire as I do love.” He opened his eyes and warned me. “I’m watching you!”

“Oh, Thrandui-i-i-i-il!” I moaned so loudly, almost screaming as if I was already at the top of my pleasure, and showed him the whites of my eyes, half closing them.

The Elven King gazed at me with satisfaction.

“Lie down quick, I want to have my coming climax when you’re underneath.”

I obeyed and quickly dived under him, and in a few seconds his breath came hard and uneven.

“Bad girl! Fired me up so much with your passionate moans!” the Elven King produced a tsk-tsking disapproving sound, but then smiled broadly and relaxed beside me.

***

Thorin came to us just as we were both through.

We lay breathless in one another’s embrace, in sweet bliss.

The Dwarf King smiled happily at us, but we noticed a faint hint of anxiety in his eyes. This was probably due to his negotiations with Gondorian. He sat down on the bed and touched our entwined arms.

“Wanna join us, nin meleth?” Thranduil offered dreamily.

Thorin smiled at him.

“I’d wish. But I believe I will do it later.”

“What’s wrong, miz uzbad?” I frowned, looking into his saddened eyes.

“The envoy told me that the attacks of the Easterlings have increased considerably…” Thorin began.

“They’ve been besieging Numenorian dwelling for a long time!” Thranduil joined in Thorin’s speech. “I hope he came here not for asking our help???” he sounded rather irritated.

Thorin kept silent for a while and then asked Thranduil.

“You’ve met Lady Galadriel, haven’t you? What did she tell you?” he squinted his eyes, gazing seriously at his beloved.

Thranduil just snorted squeamishly.

“You’d better not sensitize me to discuss politics in bed!” he reproached Thorin.

The Dwarf King laughed merrily at his remark and crawled up to us.

“Sorry, I wasn’t polite enough to you. So I kindly apologize for that. Would you please let me love you by turns or all at once?”

“All at once.” Thranduil stated cunningly.

“By turns. One by one.” I whispered humbly.

Thorin exchanged his glance with Thranduil.

“I think, you won’t mind if I accent to the lady’s desire first of all?” he appealed to his partner.

“Oh, come on, Thorin! I’ve already cracked your mutual ruse!” Thranduil declared resentfully, pushing him toward me.

Thorin tipped me a wink, and we pounced on the Elven King, dropping him onto bed and tickling him everywhere. Thranduil was wincing in convulsions under our hands, sinking in frolic laughter.

“You’re bloody-minded, mean creatures, ha-ha-ha!” he laughed till he cried. “Stop it immediately!”

We moved away our hands, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

“Phew! Phew!” he was trying to regain his breath.

It was his feint, as always, and we had to be on the lookout. But this moment we were a little unfocused, and Thranduil used this holdback. He assaulted me all of a sudden with the words “Gotcha you, cheesy one!” and threw me on my back, attacking with kisses.

Thorin rushed to my aid, but was himself drawn into the affair unnoticeably.

Shortly our sweet teasing game turned into something much more serious and lasted a very long time owing to the insatiable Elven King who was over-excited alluring us and carrying us away, that we lost even count of time.

This time we did not fall asleep immediately. We lay in each other’s arms, obduced with a light, drowsy haze.

I hugged Thranduil thankfully and kissed him. He hugged me from behind and kissed me on my neck. Then he crawled over me to Thorin and lay down from his right, hugging him. We were now on either side of Thorin, our heads resting on his shoulders. Suddenly we moved our knees towards the Dwarf King’s belly and they met.

The Elven King exchanged his playful glance with me.

Thorin wrapped his arms around us, smiling adorably and kissed our foreheads.

“Love you both so much. You are my life.”

It felt like he was extremely glad to lie in between.

No wonder, I had mentioned perky mood of Thranduil, he wished to play the curious questions game again.

His eyes scanned me slyly for a while, and then he shot out his question.

“Which of us do you love more, Caranmeril?” he squinted his eyes, staring closely at me.

I smiled at Thranduil’s compromising question and showed him my hand.

“Look at my fingers. Cut off any of them, any of them hurts.” I responded.

Thranduil made a face.

“Very wise, nin rin.” he praised me.

“Don’t you think it’s impolite to ask her about it?” Thorin tilted his head, looking disapprovingly at his beloved.

Thranduil couldn’t resist kissing him.

“I wanted to make sure, who her favorite was!”

He suddenly attracted me in his embrace.

“Which kiss is sweeter elvish or dwarvish?” he narrowed his eyes, addressing me his provocative new question.

I bent my brows and glimpsed at Thorin.

“Wait a minute. I’ll check!” I answered and added.

“Kiss me first!”

Thranduil showed his broad grin, and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me with all his fervor and passion. His touch was like a burning flame, leading me to dizziness.

“So?” he inquired, smiling audaciously at me.

I pushed him away a little and reached out for Thorin.

The Dwarf King rose up to me and gifted me his tender kiss, and I felt my heart rushed, beating faster.

Our lips parted reluctantly as Thranduil started to shake my shoulder rather sensitively.

“So?” he repeated his question.

I turned my head to him and uttered, biting my lips and smiling shyly.

“Kiss me again, nin aran. I think I couldn’t sort things out.”

Thranduil laughed merrily and kissed me again, more ardently this time. I gasped for air after his hot, long lasting kiss.

“I think your kiss is sweeter.” I announced, making a pause.

The Elven King raised his brows with genuine interest.

“Really?”

You should have seen his face at that moment! He looked so proud.

“Yeah. But it is sweeter only with this one!” I ended, and kissed the Dwarf King melting into his tender embrace.

When I pulled back I saw that Thorin was charmingly smiling at me.

I touched his lips with my finger, and he caught my wrist and kissed my fingers thankfully.

The Elven King looked so much frustrated.

“You’ve outwitted me again, you nasty girl! Come here immediately!”

He pounced on me in attempt to pull me out of Thorin’s cuddle, but the Dwarf King held me fast.

The situation became quite funny because the Elven King dragged me to his side, and the Dwarf King to his. Besides, I heightened the tension when I began to help Thorin. Finally Thranduil collapsed on us, and we all burst into laughter. Our unrestrained frolic turned into a passionate loving and ended with a relaxing blissful slumber in a shared cuddle. This time I fell asleep in the middle, and my two kings embraced me on either side, sharing with me their warmth.


	2. In Search of Solution

I remember the two kings going to the Woodland Realm for a week (Narbeleth 41st to Narbeleth, 47th) to celebrate their edinor, the 10th wedding anniversary (so-called the 10th, but in fact it was the 17th edinor due to the time travel consequences).

While my dear husbands were engulfed in their long ardent romance I was happily spending time with my both children, Thorin and Gilithiel. Yes, Thranduil entrusted me with our daughter, and our week was filled with indescribable joy, fun and games.

Ah, I say, it is a pity this happy has passed so swiftly.

My dear husbands kings came back enamored, inspired and extremely happy. Thorin and Thranduil radiated endless joy and looked like two big fireflies.

The most evident proof that they could not live a second apart was that their hands were clasped in a firm but tender grip as if they feared to lose this sensation.

The both kings looked enlivened and refreshed as if they had been married only yesterday, instead of ten or even seventeen years ago.

I was very glad for them too. Only one thing extinguished the prospect of happily-ever-after for our family.

I shared my thoughts with the Elven King when he was alone, and it caused his immense puzzlement and anxiety.

“We are both immortal, but what about Thorin?” I mentioned in an upset voice.

Thranduil was taken aback by my question and seemed lost in thought. It was I who made him frown at my question and divert his pleasant thoughts from Thorin.

“Elves are not immortal, Caranmeril. Remember about Fëanor, Maedhros, Thingol, Gilgalad, Amdir, my father Oropher, and my wife at last…” he said grimly. “May I remind you I nearly died twice? We are immortal, but that doesn’t mean we are invulnerable. We can’t die ourselves naturally, but we can be killed, can be violently slain.” Thranduil looked at me gravely.

“I’m sorry for pulling you out of happy tune,” I apologized. “I’ve been thinking about both of you all these days and permanently kept thinking of Ravenhill where your story began. His death and your love are inseparable. But what was once will never happen again. Who can save him if you’re not around? I can’t imagine a more terrible grief when you see the death of your beloved. Is there a way to make him immortal?”

Thranduil looked up at me. I saw the intense alarm in his eyes.

“I do not have answer to your question, but I’m too disturbed by this and think I should speak with Lady Galadriel about it.”

“Does she know how to realize this?” I felt interested.

Thranduil shook his head negatively. “She won’t have a ready solution for us, but she can tell us where we can seek it.”

“So then you must visit her as soon as possible, nin aran!” I hastened him. “By the way, why Thorin’s spirit departed to Mandos and not to Aulë?”

“I’m not sure, I think he was redirected to Mandos, because I’ve visited his halls before…” Thranduil froze, his face pale as he suddenly relapsed into the memory of that day.

Fear and pain burnt in his eyes.

I had to hug him urgently which I did. The Elven King’s body was tense, and he felt depressed and helpless.

I started to stroke his back.

My elven husband’s skin was very cold, and I began to chafe his numbed limbs.

“Be thyself! All is gone. You’re both alive.” I looked at his horrified eyes and trembling lips.

“You don’t understand because you’ve never felt it…” he said below his breath staring into the distance. His memory was reviving that winter day. “It was mortally unbearable to see him dead…” his eyes filled with tears. “This was just…” he coughed as he held his breath for a moment.

I set my teeth and gripped him firmly.

“Please don’t! We must concentrate on current events and not go back to our memories.” I tried to encourage Thranduil. “I’m sure there must be some way to make him immortal. Do you think it can be done?”

Thranduil looked at me weirdly.

“I said I don’t know, Caranmeril. But I agree that we must do our best.” he promised.

***

It’s been a week since I and Thranduil spoke about our Dwarf King. He gave himself time to think, and in the meantime paid Lady Galadriel a second visit in Lorien.

Well, he returned home very soon, bewildered and confused. I could even call him dazed.

Thranduil had no desire to discuss it with me or with Thorin for he was troubled by another thought, the one I had implanted into his head. The one he’d asked the Mistress of Lorien and got an unpromising answer. Yet, she gave him hope.

When finally my elven husband plucked his courage to talk with me, we were interrupted by the appearance of Thorin. A change passed over Thranduil’s face, and he started speaking in a very disgruntled way, looking through me.

“Hell of a mess she told me! Sauron, the orcs, Mordor, Barad-dûr rebuilding, besieged Isengard, the coming war and much more! Oh, I did not memorize!” The Elven King snorted incessantly like a hedgehog. “In short, we have about sixty years for loving and fucking till all this turmoil begins.” he ended with a loud sigh.

“So this is what it feels like?” the Dwarf King commented in disappointed voice. “This turmoil has already begun in some places and not without purpose.”

“So this is it, man!” Thranduil cut him off depreciatingly and pretty damn quick turned to the next point of conversation.

“She said we should go to Lindon to find some man….” He started to arch and straighten his eyebrows, cocking his eyes.

“OHHH! OHHH!” I was all shook up. “You said, Lady Galadriel gave you her secret errand, nin aran, didn’t she?”

Thranduil smiled broadly and nodded.

“Gave us, right, Caranmeril. It’s exactly as you say.” He flung himself to me and hugged me, whispering in my ear. “I needa have a word with you one-on-one!”

“Aha!” I whispered back, and parted with him appealing to Thorin.

“Miz uzbad, would you mind harnessing our horses while we prepare for our journey?”

Thorin couldn’t hide his astonishment.

“Do you want to go out now or later? I thought we should discuss some details, right?”

“We need to deal with this matter right now!” Thranduil came to my aid. “You need not go into details here, nin meleth, I know everything it behooves me to know. You just trust me and that’s all.”

Thorin gifted him his numb look and replied without delay.

“Fine. Hope you’ll share your plan with me later.”

Thranduil nodded humbly and smiled amiably.

“Deal!”

As soon as the Dwarf King departed, the Elven King embraced me again and rubbed his warm nose against mine, smiling seductively.

“Lorien’s queen told me to find Istari in Lindon. So, nin muin Caranmeril, pack your stuff and get ready to depart tonight to the west.”

I flushed, remembering my native place.

“Oh, Sweet Yavanna! Don’t tell me you gonna travel to Lindon, nin aran! It’s so far away! We’ll spend all winter on the road to get there.”

Thranduil narrowed his eyes in indignation.

“Are you gonna make Thorin immortal or what?” he emphasized in a displeased voice. “I don’t get the reason of your opposing me, Caranmeril!”

His azure eyes flashed fire, gazing at me at close range.

“I’m not opposing you, nin aran. I’m ready to start just right now!” I confirmed earnestly.

Satisfied with my answer, the Elven King patted my cheek and kissed me.

“Very well, my dear, let’s start right now.”

I made an attempt to leave, but he held my hand and returned me into his arms.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he wondered sternly.

“I need to have my things packed quicker, no?” I showed him my sincerest amazement.

Thranduil made a tsk-tsking sound.

“How many times did you please lin muin tadui herven sír (your dear second husband today)?” he interrogated me.

His question had me smiling.

“Min. One.” I responded honestly.

The Elven King nodded attesting my answer.

“And how many times a day you are to do it?” he said, putting me to the test.

I stared at him, feeling stunned.

“How many?” I specified.

It looked like Thranduil loved my answer-question and he showed me his ivories.

“I’ll let you guess! I’m eager to hear your reply.” he hinted to me, licking his lips and savoring my future failure.

I pretended to think, squinted my eyes trying to keep my eyes away from him. But Thranduil was too impatient to wait that long.

“So what is your answer, nin rin?”

My lips drooped pathetically as I shifted my eyes to his side.

“As many as nin muin herven anira? (my dear husband wants to).” I said, demonstrating obedience in my glance.

Thranduil’s brows flew up, his expression changed several times from genuine amazement to the pleasant awareness that I had hit the point.

“Are you playing footsie with me, Caranmeril? Oh, you don't need to flirt with me, we’re already married.”

I chuckled at his remark. “What? What kind of girl, do you think I am? I mean, seriously, what are you taking me for, nin aran?”

Thranduil split with loud laughter and the next moment I soared in the air in his arms, and he whirled me.

“Oh, I adore you, my Caranmeril!”

We both gasped noisily as we collapsed onto the bed, and the Elven King roaring like a wild cat in a frenzy of passion, completely captured my mind and body. I had no right to resist him and I had no desire to do so.

The Dwarf King came to us later, when we were both in our sweetest bliss, relaxing in one another’s cuddle, appeased. Thranduil was purring, snorting and puffing in my ear quietly.

I was playing up to his Elven Majesty, frisky catty, scratching his ear and fondling his hair.

Thorin sat down nearby and smiled friendly.

“Miz dornessi, what a nice, I should say, very pretty catty you have here in your arms!” he exclaimed.

Hearing his partner’s words, Thranduil raised himself on his elbows and uttered arrogantly.

“Very pretty? Is that a miserable description of me? Suitable except for a mongrel cat!!!” he gave him a cockish, toplofty look. “You underestimate the irresistibility of my beauty and gorgeousness! I am a royal, pure-sinda-blood magnificent, adorable CAT!” he slid his finger smoothly under his nose as if brushing his invisible cattish whiskers, and wrinkled his nose in a smile.

We couldn’t resist laughing at his cute affectation.

And then Thorin reached for his lips and kissed him.

“For me, you have always been the most irresistibly fascinating, miz duzkak.” the Dwarf King admitted affectionately.

Thranduil blushed like a rose blooming with happiness.

“That’s better, nin meleth! I believe that this time I’ll have mercy on you.” the Elven King informed him.

***

The next three hours were devoted to collecting our belongings.

When everything was ready, the Elven King helped me to fasten the straps of my armor plates.

But the Dwarf King voiced his objection.

“Why did you put on your armor, miz dornessi? I don’t think I’ll let you fight in your current form. What would I be if I allowed myself to?” Thorin stressed and gently hugged me.

Thranduil shrugged his shoulders showing me his perplexity.

“We will hold the defense on ourselves. Please don’t worry, you’ll be in safety.” the Dwarf King kissed my forehead and fondled my back.

Then he took my bag and went to the door.

“Don’t linger. If we don’t set forward soon, darkness will overtake us. I will wait for you outside.” He said.

We nodded approvingly.

When he left, Thranduil and I exchanged a sly glance, and then I uttered.

“We will protect him all the way to Lindon, deal? We’re still on for that aren’t we?” I insisted.

“We are! Deal!” Thranduil nodded, took my hand and pulled me closer, pressing his forehead against mine. “We’ll have to make new armor soon, because this one won’t suit you, Caranmeril.” Thranduil’s hand gently stroked my rounded belly.

“One in Love, One in Fight!” we pronounced our motto simultaneously and giggled cheerfully at each other.

“Come here, nin muin Caranmeril!” the Elven King whispered contentedly and forced me into a hot, passionate kiss. The next moment we were back on the bed, surrendering ourselves to this flaming madness.

Poor Thorin, he had to wait for us anyway.


	3. Our journey is but begun

As we rode through Lorien, I relived all those sweet memories of our honeymoon, the two-week vacation we spent together after our wedding. We went to the Sea of Rhûn, also planning to visit Dorwinion.

Ah, it was the happiest and the most treasurable time for us! On the way there Thorin played his harp for me and Thranduil. We admired and poured our delighted compliments on our dearest Dwarf King. Sometimes we even cried because his melodies were very beautiful and sad.

When we happened to stop in the meadows, the three of us made wreaths for each other and put them on our heads, saying. “You are my beloved.”

We travelled to our destination – the Sea of Rhûn, where we amused ourselves by larking about like kids. We swam and dived lots of time to find beautiful shells, and then lay on the sand, looking at the cloudless skies and dreaming about different things. And of course we loved each other, we never got enough in our desires, we threesome were just insatiable.

After four days of endless bliss we left the sea for Dorwinion.

There we visited the famous vineyards, and the two kings enjoyed the heady wine, but I did not taste it because I cared about my health. However, we shortly had to leave this place as the Elven King got drunk and made passes at me and Thorin. The Dwarf King and I violently abducted our uncontrollable beloved from this region back home. Our heavy sleeper was tied fast to his horse, and we led his horse after ours. On the way back we chatted light-heartedly with Thorin, and he told me that wine had a very pernicious influence on the Elven King, and that we must take care that he wouldn’t get into it so hard. His Drunken Majesty awoke only when we reached the borders of Mirkwood and joyfully invited us to his palace. We didn’t dare to reject his cordial offer, not expecting any dirty tricks on his part. But as it appeared, he just stuck to his character.

When we finally returned to Erebor, the Elven King brought me and Thorin to the Mirror Hall where we loved one another. I remember being so much impressed by such an amazing place where I could see countless naked reflections of us simultaneously from various angles. I felt enchanted and thrilled. But I think that Thranduil was the most excited of us because he was just brimming over with happiness. The reason for his delight was clear - he could possess so many Thorins and so many Terianas at the same time. So he wasn’t going to restrain himself from his wild emotions, and the mirrors seemed to tremble with his loud, passionate cries. We just kept smiling at his lovely sincere reaction.

But back to our journey, our overnight stop we made in the outskirts of Lorien. The awesome and cold Misty Mountains towered before us, their snow-capped picks were disappearing into the foggy clouds in the skies. They looked formidable. A long impassible mountain chain stretched from the south of Rohan to the north of the Angmar kingdom. We just stopped at the place where was the ancient underground dwarvish city.

“Moria.” Thranduil said thoughtfully.

“Khazad-dûm!” inspired Thorin uttered.

The Dwarf King made a fire and we all sat down beside it, warming ourselves. Thranduil put his arms around me and covered me with a fur mantle. I pillowed my head on his shoulder and he started fondling my hair and my back.

Suddenly, the Dwarf King burst into narration of the historic Battle of Azanulbizar before Moria’s eastern gates, the final battle in the War of Dwarfs and Orcs, where he fought alongside his dwarves of Erebor, and there were great losses among the dwarves, but they were victorious, though they refused to enter the ancient kingdom because of Durin’s bane, the Balrog.

We listened to Thorin’s story feeling fascinated, our mouths open, hanging onto his every word and felt very proud of him.

The night fell unnoticed, and millions of bright stars began shimmering above our heads. Soon we settled down to sleep by the fire. Thorin nestled in the middle of us and sang his Misty Mountains, rocking us in his cuddle.

I experienced such a thrill cause the Misty Mountains lay ahead, and now it was really cold and windy.

“Nin meleth, I’m chilled to the bone by your song, and my heart turned into an icicle!” Thranduil shivered nearby, snuggling closer to the Dwarf King and wrapping his part of the fur mantle around him.

Thorin laughed.

“I’m sorry, miz duzkak!” the Dwarf King apologized. “Least of all would I want to hurt your feelings and make you feel uncomfortable.”

I crawled over Thorin to the Elven King. He immediately demonstrated me his satisfied smile, approving my right decision with a happy purr.

“Nin meleth, don’t bother! I had melted; she saved me. I offer to thank her deeply for that kind deed.” he winked at me lustfully.

“I’m afraid you will be frozen again, miz duzkak, as soon as you take off your clothes.” Thorin warned amiably, fondling me.

“Let’s limit your gratitude to a simple kiss, nin aran.” I whispered.

Thranduil looked weirdly at me and grinned.

“Oh, what a little foxy you are, Caranmeril!” he began to pull me out of Thorin’s arms, pressing his lips passionately to mine, pawing me all over, going under my clothes with his cold hands. I resisted him a little because his cold touches weren’t so pleasant.

However, my elven husband would not release me, and so this chilling mischief of his prolonged for another ten minutes until the Dwarf King pulled me away from him and turned me to his side.

“Miz dornessi, how are you? Are you cold?” he wondered with care, fondling me and kissing my fingertips.

I smiled at him lovingly.

“I’m all right, miz uzbad. Don’t worry!”

“And I’m not all right, miz uzbad cause I’m cold again!” Thranduil imitated me, giggling moronically in a loud voice.

He hugged me from behind, pushing me into Thorin’s embrace and whispered in my ear.

“Although if I hug you from behind I will warm you, but then who will warm me in return as there is no one behind me.”

“Thranduil! It’s so easy to see the truth!” Thorin took him up short. “Don’t be stupid! If you are cold, come to me again, I will keep you warm. I don’t think Teriana would mind if I was in the middle again. I can warm you both and you too will keep me warm.”

“But I will be at the edge again!” the Elven King stated indignantly. “My rear will be open again!”

Thorin looked perky at him.

“Why don’t you turn your rear to me, I’ll take care of it and don’t let it freeze!”  
Thranduil grunted merrily and crawled carefully over me to his partner.

***

The next day felt like the worst day in my life. At noon we finally reached Hithaeglir (the Misty Mountains), more precisely, the farther passage in the north.

It was bitter cold, and a strong cutting wind howled wildly, blowing and throwing the snow right in the face. I was chilled to the bone in spite of all the extra furs the both kings had put on me. We walked hand in hand together so as not to get lost, and then they helped me up the stone stairs and watched my back.

Strange, but the Elven King didn’t utter a single word. I suppose that he didn’t want to shy away from the challenge and show his weakness to me.

As we reached the broad plateau, the wind strengthened, and my elven husband hid me behind his back to protect me from this violent furious disaster.

Then we had to wade knee-deep through the snowdrifts. This scene reminded me of the days gone by and I remembered that Hithaeglir had been raised by Melkor in the First Age as a hindrance and a barrier to early westward migrations. These mountains were harder to cross than the Elven King’s dead forest. Once, seventeen years ago, I crossed them. Last time it was summer, I wasn’t alone, and we crossed them using a different, safer route. I believe Thranduil chose this road not to go through Rivendell.

All our way up and down the hill I prayed to Eru for our lives. 

So when at last this complicated obstacle was overcome, and we were on the opposite side of Hithaeglir, I breathed a whole lot easier.

The three of us were so exhausted and frozen, and it was already dark, that the decision to kindle a fire followed immediately.

However, our destiny had a dangerous, unpleasant surprise for us. That night we were attacked by orcs. About fifteen ugly beasts probably attracted by the firelight came to slay us.

Thranduil and I drew our weapons and flung ourselves forward to defend Thorin, rushing into the crowd, swinging our swords and crushing the enemies around us. The Dwarf King was astonished at our dexterity.

“Hey, what are you doing?” he gasped and let out an alarmed cry. Those words certainly referred to me. He couldn’t afford to stay away and joined us the next moment. The fight was short and bloody. We sprinkled all the snow around us with black blood.

“Nobody hurt, eh?” Thranduil wondered amiably wiping the blade and returning it to its scabbard.

Thorin came up to me and looked me over. He cupped my face in his hands, tilting it slightly. Although it was dark, he could see that it was only soiled.

“They that took the sword perished with the sword!” I stated, looking at him proudly.

Thranduil approached us and put his palms over Thorin’s.

“Oh, what the fuck are you twisting her? Can’t see a damn thing! Kiss her and end with it!”

And did it himself.

Then he reached for the fallen weasel mantle and draped it over my shoulders.

I looked at him in surprise.

“What?” he asked and started to rekindle the extinct fire. “Although I’m only the second hubby of yours, Caranmeril I must take care of you no worse than your first hubby whose child you’re carrying now.”

“We’re going to go through Rivendell as planned, aren’t we?” Thorin wondered. “We could take shelter and food there and warm up.”

“What a crazy idea!” Thranduil snapped irritably. “Remind me, who said anything about going through Imladris? I’m gonna stay away from this darned place!” he emphasized in an angry tone, warming his hands over the fire. “After Elrond received me very hotly the last time I forswore giving him a wide berth.”

Thorin was amazed.

“Aren’t they your kin?” he led me closer to the fire.

Thranduil sneered at him.

“You are my kin.”

Thorin nodded.

“I was speaking of elves in general.”

“I’ve got you. But then again, NO!” Thranduil confirmed sternly.

I looked over chopped up orcs around us, gave a shiver and appealed to the Elven King.

“I really don’t mind staying close to the remains of deceased but if you’re the first one to lie down, I will do the same.”

Thranduil who kept his troubles eyes on me was pondering over something, feeling nervous.

“Well,” he said after a few seconds, and unexpectedly started kicking the snow with his foot to extinguish the fire. “I believe we can change our camping place and move a little headway.”

We watched his action with insane looks.

The fire went out very quickly, drowning in a snowdrift.

The Elven King came up to us and announced.

“I’m even willing carry you to the very border of Bree, without stopping, Caranmeril. But please don’t ask me to turn toward Imladris, as it’s too much for me!” He made cow eyes.

I couldn’t help but laugh, and that was the thing he was definitely waiting for. He hugged me and patted on my cheek. “Good girl, I was sure you could meet my demands. Ah, well! It’s time we start making tracks!”

I pillowed my head on his shoulder, trying to keep from laughing. Thorin saw it and smiled too, understanding the reason for my frolic.

Thranduil smiled slyly.

Of course, Lord Elrond had nothing to do with what the Elven King was trying to convince us of. But Thranduil wished the others to see the situation through his eyes, and that meant he felt insulted, insulted by the Lord of Imladris. And the other persons, that is we had to believe it doubtlessly.

Thank Eru, by nightfall the wind had died down, and I decided that we could save our alarmed Elven King and I replied to him.

“I really don’t want you to die of overloading, nin aran since the path to Bree is too far. So many miles ahead.”

Thranduil smiled cunningly.

“Then I have another idea, Caranmeril. Let’s ride a horse.”

“A horse?” I frowned. “Where are you gonna get a horse at night? Do you remember ours had stayed on the opposite side of the Misty Mountains.”

Thorin studied his partner’s face, listening to our talk very attentively.

“No, not tonight. Tomorrow morning our three fine horses will be waiting for us at Trollshaws.”

“Are they gonna fly over the mountains at night by magic or you have found a secret path between the mountains to lead them through?” I squinted my eyes suspiciously and even smiled with irony.

“Neither one nor the other!” Thranduil grumped. “It won’t be our horses. I have some maer lî (kind people) who agreed to help us along the way.”

It looked like he paltered.

Nevertheless, we did not torment him with questions and arrived at the decision to trust him. So Thorin and I took our stuff and followed Thranduil.

***

Thranduil didn’t deceive us. The night passed quickly. I had a dog sleep. Thranduil with Thorin were on the watch by turns. In the morning we had light meals and hot tea that the Dwarf King boiled for us over the fire.

By noon we reached Trollshaws where three harnessed horses were actually waiting for us. The saddlebags were stuffed, abundant in rich food and wine.

At first we were taken aback and tried to guess who these well-wishers were, but then we saw the seals of the Woodland Realm and everything became clear.

Nevertheles, the Elven King was impertubable. He looked at us without blinking.

“I told you it was proof of some good people’s deeds. I offered to pay them, but they refused my generous payment when they found out who I was, and did it altruistically, because it was an honor for them.”

I giggled merrily as I climbed one of the horses with Thorin’s aid.

“Perhaps, on the contrary, nin aran? You offered them too little, and they didn’t venture to argue with you?” I gave my guess.

“Nay…” Thranduil spoke lazily. “My lavish generosity is unmeasured.”

“In addition these well-wishers were well asquainted with your tastes and provided you with plentiful provisions and your favourite elvish wine!” I kept smiling mysteriously.

Thranduil leveled with my horse, and his hand slid behind my back under the armor’s plate and slightly pinched my buttock. I winced in response.

“Something dirty stuck to you.” he elucidated his point. “It happens sometimes when you talk poppycock, Caranmeril.” He winked at me coquettishly.

Thorin rode closer and ran an eye over us.

“Well, I believe we’ll be able to reach Bree only late in evening, so I suggest we make a halt in the second half of the day on the bank of the river Mitheithel.”

“Sure, nin meleth.” Thranduil agreed. “I have no doubt you will appreciate all sorts of goodies we received with these wonderful horses.”

Thorin smiled nicely and showed his deference to his companion.

Our positively tuned Elven King continued jesting along the way, telling jokes about clumsy men and obstinate dwarves, never mentioning a single bad word about elves.

Thorin and I listened to it and thought of different things, but we were probably both concerned about our future journey’s route. We rode rather slowly because the soil was very sharp and uneven for the horses’ hoofs.

Thorin rode up to me and touched my wrist.

“I know we will be warmly received in the Shire. But as for the rest of our trip, I’m not sure we can find any decent shelter for you to rest in, miz dornessi. I’m sorry I can’t provide you with a better life and you’ll have to experience loss of priveleges.” he said disappointingly.

“I’m all right, miz uzbad, don’t worry!” I stopped my horse and held out my arms.

Thorin took me in his arms and hugged me tenderly, whispering.

“I’m distressed as I constantly think about our baby who is to draw the first breath pretty soon. I hope we can return in time for this important event to happen to you.”

“Yes,” I whispered approvingly. “I hope I’m not going to give birth in the middle of our way!” I giggled and kissed him on the lips. Thorin pressed me tighter to his body, responding to me.

“Oh, just look at them! The sweet lovers snogging right in the middle of our long journey!” we heard a sneering voice behind us.

I parted with Thorin, and we stared at merry Thranduil who was nearby.

“So I assumed it right. You were listening to my jokes inattentively.”

There were disconcerted, haughty twinkles in his eyes, so judging by his appearance he again got bored and jealous.

“We discussed my future child’s birth, nin aran.” I mentioned.

Thranduil showed his interest right away.

“I can assist the delivery of a child!” he smiled, unexpectedly offering his help. “I did it once when Oropher was born. Thorin is here so I can’t lie.” he assured me.

The next second Thorin chuckled, and I couldn’t resisit laughing.

Thranduil showed his insulted look.

“What? Did I say something funny? That’s true! I was a witness of how this happened!”

I kept laughing together with the Dwarf King bursting our sides with laughter.

“Is it really true?” I coughed through the tears.

“Well, if he says so, yes.”

Thranduil snorted squemishly in a loud voice.

“What do you mean if he says so, yes??? Don’t you remember that?”

Thorin noticed his affronted glance that foreboded no good, and stopped laughing.

“Yes, miz duzkak. I’m not a judge of your merits. Of course, you ordered your trusted persons to ease Tauriel’s birth pangs.”

Thranduil issued an annoyed snort once again.

“So you don’t belive me, right? To Melkor with it! Let’s live and see what I’m capable of when the time comes.”

I smiled warmly at my pouted elven husband.

“Don’t get huffy, nin aran. No one doubts your abilities. We both know you have the gift of healing. I’m sure you can help me if anything happens to me.”

The Elven King melted at my words and rode closer to me.

He gave me his affectionate hug and uttered.

“Yes, never ever doubt, Caranmeril. I will save your life once you need this!”

I pinched his cheek and smiled nicely.

“I trust you will not deceive me, nin aran!” I peered faithfully into his deep azure eyes, which now shimmered so brightly.

“I won’t, Caranmeril. I promise you that.” He vowed and pressed his eager lips to mine.

Moving slowly on and on, in the second half of the day, as we had planned, we reached the old stone bridge that carried the East-West Road over the river Mitheithel.

We took our stand on the river bank and laid all the “goodies provided by the well-wishers” on a cotton napkin.

Thorin was very considerate and placed several soft cushions around me.

I thanked him, and he addressed me his adorable smile.

This time the Elven King was in charge of kindling the fire, and when he was through, he flopped down nearby and put his head on one of the pillows.

“Oh, how cozy here beside you, Caranmeril!” he exclaimed, and I caressed his silky hair.

“Yes, you are both very tactful!” I noted, trying to be chary of giving offence.

The Dwarf King gave me hot tea and a ham sandwich. Thranduil took a glass of wine and offered another to Thorin.

“Cheers to us!” he raised his glass and drained the lees.

His face asquired a pinkish hue right away.

Thorin finished his sandwich, took a glimpse over the frozen river and the old bridge covered with snow, and uttered.

“I remember one of our ponies falling into this river while we were spying the troll’s fire during the Quest of Erebor. It was pretty difficult to cross it because it was broken.”

“As far as I know Elrond has to keep an eye on this East Road stretch and make repairs, no?” Thranduil clarified with his mouth full, shoveling down food, salad leaves and fish sandwiches.

Nobody replied to him for no one was aware of this fact.

Thranduil’s tipsy eyes drifted from my eyes to my breast and back again.

“So we will sleep tonight in a clinch-pad, yeah?” he said lazily.

“In the most common inn, nin aran.” I answered, shrugging my shoulders. “The same as anywhere else, I mean in any other township around Middle Earth.”

“No. Not everywhere.” he cut me short immediately. “Legolas told me the farther to the west the crappier the inn!”

“False!” Thorin and I suddenly stated in one voice, and looked at each other.

“There are plenty of decent inns in Lindon I vouch for it!” I stated stubbornly. 

“And closer to Ered Luin too!” Thorin added. “I have visited some of them and they are pretty liveable.”

“Bah, Thorin! You will do this argy bargy with me any way just to prove your point of view! Don’t sass me! Ah’ve nae time to argy-bargy wi’ ye!” Thranduil blurted with indignation.

The Dwarf King and I exchanged our glances and decided not to follow Thranduil’s topic since our Elven Majesty was already tipsy and our arguments could lead to a new fit of violence.

So I just put one of the pillows on my lap for Thranduil to rest his head on, and uttered.

“Lie down, nin muin aran, and I will caress your wonderful silky hair.”

He showed me his ivories and laid his head on the pillow.

“Try to get some sleep, you are tired, nin muin aran!” I said quietly urging him to relax and began stroking his silver strands.

My elven husband suddenly turned his head to me and nuzzled into my bellybutton.

“May I sleep near your baby, Caranmeril?” he asked and trustingly looked me in the eye.

“Yes, nin aran. I don’t mind.” I said, smiling friendly.

His palm fondled my belly and froze on it.

“I feel her heartbeat.” he said suddenly.

“Her? How did you know?” I inquired curiously, gazing at him and glancing at Thorin who had moved closer to us.

“Yes,” Thranduil repeated. “That’s certainly she, cause she immediately responded to my touch. I have a definite fascination for all the females. And all female species feel me instinctively.” His thin lips curved into a cunning smile.

“Oh, come on! I thought you were serious, nin aran!” I patted his crimson cheek and giggled.

Thranduil’s hand moved a little to the right and it seemed to me that the baby inside had kicked me in that place. He seemed to feel it too, and said cheerfully.

“It looks like I was right, Caranmeril.” The Elven King’s took my hand and covered it with his pressing it to my belly.

“Let me sleep this way, Caranmeril. I want to communicate with your baby.”

I bestowed him a warm smile, and he closed his eyes.

A minute later he was snuffling.

Thorin reached for me and put an extra fur mantle over my shoulders.

“Aren’t you cold, miz dornessi?” he asked in a solicitous voice, touching my cheek.

“No, miz uzbad. I’m fine, thank you.” I answered calmly and covered Thranduil with part of my mantle.

Thorin put his arm around my shoulders and leaned me on his chest.

“If he’s heavy I can transfer him to my knees.” he offered.

“No, it’s all right, miz uzbad.” I told him, twisting a silver strand of the Elven King in my free hand. “Miz uzbad?” I turned my head aside.

“Yes, miz dornessi.” Thorin responded immediately.

“You think he was joking about our baby?”

“Who knows, miz dornessi. Who knows.” Thorin uttered thoughtfully and embraced me tighter. I melted into the warmth of his arms and soon fell asleep either.

I was dreaming of Thorin and me.

…I was sitting beside him, and his tender hands stroked my rounded belly.

“My sweet dornessi, I look forward to our baby to be brought to this world. And I’m extremely happy that this is my heir.”

He smiled pleasantly and kissed me.

I caressed his curly hair during our sweet kiss.

“Miz uzbad,” I uttered once we parted. “This is a child of our true love. A proof of our love that will draw us even closer,” I was feasting my eyes on his dearest ones. “It must be crazy, but I must confess that I love you more than anything in the world. I understand that I’m saying the obvoius things you’ve heard me say so many times. But the day you came into my life, the sun ran out of light. You are the dearest to me, dearer than my very life, and I would die a million times if I knew it made you mine.” I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

Thorin smiled adorably, stroked my cheeks and then kissed away my tears.

“Don’t cry, miz dornessi,” he whispered gently as he embraced me. “I’m really pleased, and I’m happy to hear your affectionate awoval every time. Please believe me I will feel even happpier every time you will say it to me. Your words sound to me very special and delight my ear.”

“Aww, miz uzbad!” I pronounced, feeling exulted. “You’re my everything!” I kissed his lips and rubbed against his cheek.

I leaned my back against his chest, and his hands rested on top of mine, on my belly.

I breathed and felt our baby breathe with me in blithe, her parents love each other and love her, and we also enjoy this ravishing moment with Thorin...

It looked like we both fell into deep slumber eventually.

We slept for about two hours, and then Thorin woke me up with his tender kiss.

“Let’s go! It began to snow heavily. Otherwise, you will turn into a frozen beauty, miz dornessi!” he whispered and helped me to my feet.

“What’s happened???” Thranduil’s sleepy voice sounded displeased.

“Heavy snowfall which will soon turns into a blizzard, miz duzkak!” the Dwarf King explained and reached for his hand. “Come on, we need to move faster to get to Bree before it gets dark and we still can see the road.”

The Elven King got on his horse, yawning and stretching in delight.

He rode up to me and suddenly kissed me.

“My dream was as sweet and tender as you, nin muin Caranmeril. Hannon len!”

“The pleasure is mine, nin aran!” I smiled nicely.

Let’s just say, we were really lucky that the storm caught us in Bree, and we breathed a sigh of relief when we found ourselves in a very familiar place. Familiar to each of us.


	4. A surprise for the Elven King. Revealing the Truth.

When we stopped in the back yard of the Prancing Pony, Thorin’s eyes raced up the grim old stone building and he produced a pensive sigh.

“Our love story began here…”

“Oh, Oh! I’ve got your delicate hint meaning ‘beat it!’ ” the Elven King murmured in a grim voice. “No worries, Your Number-One Majesty, I will hang around somewhere until you both share and refresh your memories inside here.” he tried to sound indifferently.

We exchanged our glances, and I smiled easily at uptight Thranduil.

“Don’t go away, nin aran. Please stay with us.”

My elven husband eased up hearing my invitation and gave me the glad eyes.

***

I won’t lie if I tell you that all of us were happy to spend at least one night in a warm, though pretty poor and low-class inn of Middle Earth. Thorin ordered us to be wined and dined quickly, but the Elven King once again demonstrated his uncompromising attitude to the outward things and refused to accept the local cuisine, he just complained it was unpalatable. I joked that he had done an irreparable damage to the master of this inn by his refusal, but he didn’t deign an answer, and began to eat lettuces which remained in the bag.

At last we could relax and enjoy our simple, unremarkable lodging for the night, and were glad. The Dwarf King informed us that he needed to talk with the host of the inn so that he could take care of our horses. We planned to go straight to the Shire the next morning.

As soon as Thorin went downstairs and I stayed in bed together with the Elven King, he reached for me and hugged me close to him.

“So, my catchy cutie, may I ask you how long you’ve known Thorin? Where did you meet him?” he wondered curiously.

Giving a deep sigh, I closed my eyes, letting my memory fill me with the pleasant visions. I decided to issue the Elven King only a brief information about us because I didn’t want him to know much about our love story.

“I met Thorin in Ered Luin a long long time ago.” I started. “He used to know my family, and we did cross paths in Lindon…”

This seemed to be enough for my elven husband, and he immediately showed his interest.

“In Lindon?” Thranduil exclaimed in surprise. “So I was right when I looked for you there!”

I gave him a quizzed look, and the Elven King immediately explained.

“I once told you that I had a prophetic dream of you and that you would take us apart, so I sent Legolas to the Grey Havens to search for you, well, and not just him…”

“He would never have found me there because I was travelling around Middle Earth that time.” I interfered.

Thranduil took my hand and put it on his chest, holding it firmly.

“You still haven’t told me about you and Thorin, since I know he spent about a one hundred and seventy years there before we met for the second time at my place.” he reminded me. “Did you…I mean were you…” he gave a false cough. “You know what I mean…”

I smiled inwardly.

“We only met a few times. We were just friends, no any surreptitious relationship. I believe that’s what you desired to know, Your Pry Majesty?”

“Oh!” Thranduil giggled. He sounded very glad when he had extorted this confession from me. His hand slid to my hip, turning me on my side toward him. Our eyes met. “So this was your first time here with him, charmer, huh? I mean, the first time you came.” he licked his lips, looking me straight in the eye.

It felt like he was savoring my coming answer and never expected it to hurt him so much again.

“My first time was with you when you raped me at your place…” I pronounced, putting all my painful memories into my reply and into my eloquent gaze.

Thranduil’s eyes quailed before my glance, and with a scarlet face he looked down.

The fire of old pain flared up in the core of my being, and I resumed talking in an injured voice.

“Honestly, I didn’t want it to be like that I still wince at the thought of that terrible, crazy night! Now do you understand now what you did to me??? This psychological trauma of that very moment, a deep wound that never heals…Once bitten, twice shy!” I gulped heavily, remembering the details of that queer night. “Thorin saved me with his love and cherished me. Although he saw you in me, at that time he was entirely mine and made every effort to satisfy not only himself, but also me. But then you raped me a second time…”

Thranduil looked up, and I saw tears in his azure eyes.

“I have never been so ashamed and embarrassed in my life as I am today, and I know that you will never forgive me for what I did.” He uttered in a depressed voice. “For the pain caused shall I thee repent my fault. I don’t deserve your love, Caranmeril, for I am the one who hurts you every time.” He made a pause, gazing at me so pathetically as if he was smitten with remorse. “Not only does your heart have an unhealed scar, but mine too, and I must carry this burden all my life and suffer for my indiscretion…” he swallowed and then became ashen. “I shall humbly pray for one thing…please don’t turn me away from you, now that I awoke to the fact that ... I’m in love with you, or I won’t be able to stand it. You may do whatever you want with me, but please don’t leave me alone.” he closed his eyes, vividly showing his discomposure and impossibility to go on speaking.

I moved closer to my agitated elven husband and fondled his cheek with the back of my hand.

“I cannot turn you away, nin aran, because I do love you despite your disgraceful act. Once you saved my life at cost of your own life and threw yourself into the stormy waters after me. These good deeds justify your sins even if you did all this in the heat of passion not thinking about the consequences. You risked your life twice for me. So I think somehow you’ve redeemed yourself for the time being…”

Thranduil opened his eyes at the following moment and hopefully stared at me.

“But if you stop loving me…” I continued, warning him.

“I will never do this!” he interrupted me all of a sudden, brimming over with joy, and began kissing the tips of my fingers, and then embraced me with such violence that I was nearly toppled from the bed.

“Oh, nin muin Caranmeril! I feel like the happiest elf ‘cause you revealed your secret to me!”

I pushed him gently away and frowned.

“What secret?” I stiffened.

Thranduil smiled archly at me.

“That I was your first one and helped your orgasm debut…” he whispered so mushy in my ear.

I noticed these prideful twinkles in his eyes again.

“Oh, come on! Don’t delude yourself!” I cooled him down. “It would be better if you had been much tender to me.”

Thranduil chuckled.

“I doubt what you’re saying, Caranmeril, because now you contradict yourself. If I had been much tender, you would never have found comfort in Thorin’s arms, and you would never have fallen in love with him then.”

I looked into his eyes pensively, considering his words.

“You know what, nin aran,” I said confidently. “Looks like, you’re right.”

Thranduil laughed triumphantly.

“I’m honored to hear such words from you, Caranmeril!”

I couldn’t bear his audacity any longer, and pounced upon him with a loud cry.

“You sly scoundrel!” I fought Thranduil for fun, tickling him all over.

He just laughed and laughed and did the same thing to me and I roared with laughter until my sides ached.

In the midst of this laughing-tickling frolic the Dwarf King appeared. His face brightened with a smile when he saw us having fun.

Thranduil used my distraction and caught me in his loving arms, kissing me.

“Thorin si. (here)” I whispered to him, getting quiet.

Thranduil freed me and turned to the Dwarf King.

“Nin meleth, please join us.”

Thorin sat down on the bed next to us and smiled.

“I was sure you were quarrelling here about this place. I’m really amazed you both look happy.”

We exchanged our glances.

“We agreed to a truce with only one condition, nin meleth!” Thranduil started biting his lips impatiently.

“Which one?” Thorin was curious.

“You must make love to us immediately!” the Elven King let out an excited giggle, dragging him to our place.

We attacked him, and quicker than hell left him in a state of nature.

Thorin didn’t resist, he kept smiling at us.

We took turns kissing him on the lips, and then Thranduil lowered to his belly.

I continued pleasing Thorin with kisses, and Thranduil began sucking his cock.

The Dwarf King was so steamed up because we had never done it to him together.

“I extremely envy you now, nin meleth!” the Elven King announced, smiling craftily. “You’re the first who gets a double pleasure like this, the first who tastes it.”

Thorin didn’t answer his partner, his lips were busy with mine, and we were touching up each other.

Thranduil ended with sucking when he got Thorin’s cock hard, and crawled up to us.

“Come here, Caranmeril!” he pulled me away from Thorin.

I began resisting, not wishing to free the Dwarf King.

Thranduil leaned against the bed’s back and perched me on his top, spreading my thighs wider. His hands squeezed me, and he started lifting his pelvis pushing me up.

Along with this my elven husband forced me to make such very deep and strong forward and backward movements that my body soon moaned with pleasure. These smashing frictions drove me crazy, and I could feel his hard, hot cock pulsating inside me.

He suddenly toppled me back, arching my body toward Thorin.

“See, how immensely she desires me!” he exclaimed fervently.

I half-closed my eyes, blushing and panting below.

Thorin bent down and kissed me.

“Don’t play with her, miz duzkak, please!” he asked persistently.

Thranduil returned me to him. He controlled me, directing our actions that led us to continuous pleasure until we both came.

I fell over his sweaty body, exhausted and out of breath. Thranduil kissed my lips, smiling.

“I was engulfed by your passionate reaction to my actions, my pashy female. I’m proud I was able to dip you so deeply into the abyss of delight.”

I was silent, still in my bliss, panting, so he just stroked my hair.

Then he helped me off and took in his arms, offering my relaxed body to the Dwarf King.

“She is yours now!” he smiled cunningly at his partner. “Be tender to her!” Thranduil ordered, pretending to sound like Thorin, and smiled joyfully again when Thorin gifted him his merry smile.

The Dwarf King laid my body on the sheet in front of him and showered it with sweet kisses. Although I was still in my bliss, I couldn’t help moaning as it was too pleasant to bear.

Thorin started to stroke my belly and lower, my hips and my buttocks. He hung over me and rubbed his big hard cock against my belly until I was ready to let him go further. The Dwarf King lay down and put me on his top, helping me to move back and forth on him. He squeezed my buttocks hard to hold me in the deepest position of penetration. I shortly moaned again as I felt my second climax coming. It hit me again with its bright flashing sensation. I crossed my eyes with the Elven King, whose hand slid down my hip. He watched me producing sweet moans.

I sprawled on Thorin’s breast, panting.

“Yes…was…just…amazing…”

“Thank you, miz dornessi!” Thorin kissed my lips.

Then he delicately turned me on my side and thrust in me from behind. Thorin moved very gently, fondling my body with his free hand. The Elven King crawled up to me and pressed his hot aroused body against mine, kissing my lips and making me feel insane. I thought I would die from the pleasure they both were giving me.

We have been very careful lately in our poses since I was pregnant, and my rounded belly couldn’t give us so much freedom in choosing a pose.

Thranduil rubbed his aroused cock against my lower abdomen and Thorin’s hand continued catching it constantly. This jollified Thranduil a lot, for he didn’t seem to want to leave Thorin and me alone and he also wanted to be satisfied.

When the Dwarf King caught the Elven King’s cock once again, he looked over my shoulder, giving him a reproachful look and pretended to be strict.

“Miz duzkak, please! I will certainly meet your unresting craving after I come.”

Thranduil smirked arrogantly.

“All right, nin meleth. But when we’re through, I wish to get a bit of her once again.”

“I don’t mind if she minds not.” Thorin replied.

I smiled in my bliss, without answering a word, and closed my eyes. 


	5. Old Friends we come by. The thief got what he deserved.

We reached Hobbiton on a sunny winter morning. The land of the hobbits met us with millions of weightless snowflakes, which soared in the air so magically that we froze, admiring this lovely wonder. A country-like silence reigned here and the township seemed to be still asleep.

Thranduil and I cast pry looks over the hillocks jutting out of the ground. These were amazing houses of local residents, like the one that ran out to meet us. It was overjoyed Bilbo and he clung to Thorin, for he was extremely glad to see his old friend.

Thorin was all aglow with contentment. They saw each other a few months ago when Bilbo was at our wedding. But about seventeen years had passed since Thorin’s last visit.

After a moment, Bilbo released the Dwarf King and welcomed us with his head’s bow.

“King Thranduil, Queen Teriana!”

We bowed back, gazing at his round door in the hill.

A hospitable host Bilbo invited us in.

I’ve never been to this place before, and neither has the Elven King. He was very interested in how these passages are located inside and how they meander.

Thranduil hadn’t expected to see so many corridors running in each direction and turning right or left each time. Besides, there were so many curious, whimsical things which attracted his attention. He started to explore Bilbo’s dwelling. But of course he didn’t find what he was looking for. I mean precious things. And no wonder he didn’t. In order not to affront the owner, he nonetheless said. “A very comfortable hole.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” The hobbit was very proud and he thanked Thranduil with a polite bow.

Bilbo has shown us that he is profuse in his hospitality. Well, Thorin told us that the hobbit is excessively cordial and gracious, and we have seen that very soon. He prepared a great festive dinner for us and treated us to homemade wine.

I must take a little pride to say that I took over his kitchen for a while. In truth, I did it for our elven beloved.

When I was preparing a salad for the Elven King, slicing vegetables, he came up to me and suddenly embraced me from behind. He covered my hand with his and began cutting the salad leaves.

“The knife is too sharp!” I warned him.

“So what, Caranmeril?” Thranduil said, chuckling merrily, and rubbed his cock against my butt, panting passionately in my ear.

“Don’t cut my fingers!” I joked.

The Elven King laughed.

“I’ll try not to, or next time you tell me that you certainly have a favorite between us. ”

I laughed along with my elven husband and softly pushed him away.

“Yeah, whatever hand is cut, the whole body feels pain.”

During dinner in the hobbit’s hole we conversed about various things. Bilbo was very gallant. All this time he made sure that our plates were full.

He courteously asked me about our children, and I told him about Thorin the Junior, who was to turn ten next year, and about his elven sister Gilithiel. Well, I had to lie about her. Thranduil rarely treated us to her visits. I spoke to him many times, but it was really hard to influence him. He allowed us to visit her in the Woodland Realm, but she rarely appeared in Erebor. The older she got, the less he allowed her to come to us. He explained the case for only one reason. It was not safe for her to be in Erebor, but Thorin and I thought there was no sound explanation for his decision.

Nevertheless, Thranduil was worried every time our daughter went with Thorin the Junior to explore the mountain caves and passages and never allowed her to climb the mountain. Whenever she came, he always watched and did not trust the other dwarves to accompany her, but the elven guards were also not there, since Thranduil trusted no one. He did everything on his own. Gilithiel was the highest treasure that he cherished and indulged.

Bilbo was very delighted to know that I was a mother in the short run and that this was Thorin’s child.

Unnoticeably after that, our talk turned to memories. I always liked to hear the stories of old days from this kind, tender-hearted creature who accompanied Thorin all the way on the Quest of Erebor and all the time helped him and his other dwarves. Despite the fact, Bilbo was only a small creature, he was distinguished by noble qualities and he treated all of us heartily. A little body often harbors a great soul, as it’s said.

Meanwhile, there was one greatly bored among us, the elven person with pinky cheeks who took sips of wine and cast come-hither looks in my direction, not forgetting to interfere with the conversation with his foolish giggles or even more strange unexpected remarks.

For example, when Bilbo and Thorin spoke of their escape from the Woodland Realm, the Elven King could not resist the temptation to mention the following.

“Yeah, those blooming idiots, Galion and his fellows caught hell for this that day, and I deprived them of privilege to taste wine.’’

Thorin and Bilbo gifted him a knowing smile and continued their conversation.

Thranduil laid his hand on my hip under the table and began stroking it. I looked at his grinning with smugness and complacency phiz. He gave me a tipsy wink, but I pretended I didn’t notice a thing.

Howbeit, my elven husband had every intention to convince me otherwise.

Thorin and Bilbo came to discussing the severe battle before the Lonely Mountain, and in the middle of Thorin’s speech, the Elven King gave an utterance.

“You know, pals, your tale is so much fascinating that I will never forgive myself if I do not join it.” He paused, admiring the interested faces of the hobbit and the dwarf, and continued. “So when all this bloody mess started, one hardy-doughty hero, like a shot out of hell hurled himself into the middle of it all with only one goal – to save one poor chap smitten by crushing power of almighty love.’’

A perfect quietness followed, and I watched four eyes staring at Thranduil.

“So when I ascended that cursed place, I was looking this spellbound guy all over hell. And as soon as I found him bleeding, I said to myself ‘this poor fellow is nearing his end, and I must do my damnedest to rescue him from the arms of death at all costs.”

Thranduil thrust out his hand to the wine glass, and I had to move it a little further away.

He watched me out of the corner of his eye and licked his lips.

I played along.

“So what happened afterwards, nin aran? I can’t wait to hear the end of this heart-rending story! I need to know what became of the heroes?”

Thranduil grinned at my insistent request and stated in a snotty tone.

“The hero in this ‘rescue your love from the death’s claws story’ was the only one, Caranmeril.”

His fingers made another try to reach for his wine, but I moved it to the edge of the table.

Thranduil pinched my thigh and muttered quietly in my ear.

“I’ll get you for this, my unruly lassie. Just wait until the night falls.’’

He cleared his throat and turned to the hobbit and the dwarf, who also wanted him to end his story.

“Well, all fairy tales if they are told to the very end have the same ending.”

I dared joking.

“They both died in the end, nin aran?”

Thranduil’s hand pinched me again under the table, so that I almost cried, and he, sneering with false delight, uttered.

“Yes, they both died of utter happiness and bliss when they merged in their first kiss of true love and lived happily ever after.”

“And what was then?” It escaped unexpectedly from me.

The bedroom-eyes of the Elven King demonstrated me that I would know that at night.

Bilbo was a well-mannered man and politely thanked the Elven King for his exciting story.

Thorin wasn’t slack at answering his partner’s last remark with irony.

“Miz dornessi, the final of the hardy-doughty hero and the poor chap smitten by crushing power of almighty love was glorious, and they met their Destiny Queen to live happily ever after ever since. ”

A drunken, happy and hoarse laugh sounded nearby, and all of us heard Thranduil speak.

“Yeah, a wonder lasts but seven years, then a seven-year itch comes, and the idle shooters turn into the sharp shooters, and the Destiny Queen runs into a double event.”

“Ran into mischief.” I wanted to correct his rough answer and upped quickly.

“Bilbo, thank you so much! The dinner was extremely delicious. I think all of us would be delighted if you would agree to show us your wonderful house.”

I saw Thorin tip a wink to Thranduil, hinting that he needed to have a word with him.

“We will go out and get some air, miz dornessi.” The Dwarf King said, and then they slowly departed.

Bilbo and I stayed together, and I felt ashamed of Thranduil’s drunken ribald joking.

I wasn’t going to apologize for him, ‘cause that would mean I was excusing him. So I just said to the hobbit.

“I think Thranduil got out of bed on the wrong side.’’

Bilbo’s eyes glowed with sympathy, and he commented thoughtfully on that.

“Men are mostly intemperate when it comes to love rivalry.”

I nodded and added, feeling upset.

“He’s rough of speech especially when he’s drunk.”

Bilbo suddenly showed me his nice smile and reminded me about my wish.

“I would love to give you a tour of my home, queen Teriana if you still desire.”

I started nodding happily and replied to him right away.

“I shall have great pleasure to see your beautiful house, Bilbo!’’

So, our delicious dinner was conducive to a further pleasant conversation, and Bilbo showed me his lovely hole in which he lived. He told me about his glorious relatives, and I appreciated his good taste in houses and furnishings. I followed him curiously and felt so much excited listening to him. At the end of our excursion Bilbo amiably led me to his pantry, which appeared quite comfortable and seemed small at first, but when we went inside, I saw its real sizes. And they were quite impressive. Lots of big and small bottles and glass jars with various contents stood in a row on the shelves. Food supplies – cured ham, sausages and, a hand of pork and so on, all that a good hostess must have.

I don’t know why, but what struck me most was the variety of glass jars. He also showed me a row of various jams he had prepared especially for us. I was so much curious and so I began talking with Bilbo about jam-making process.

“Ah, you should have attended our Harvest Feast with its merry dances, queen Teriana!” the hobbit exclaimed, thrilling with delight. “You will be definitely very fond of that sort of thing. Merriment that gladdens and melts even a flinty heart.” he uttered with reverence and smiled as he remembered something of this kind.

“Dear Bilbo, I hope we can come to your place next year. But would you tell me about making jam?” I inquired politely, and then the hobbit started to explain the way it should be prepared.

While we were talking, the two kings entered unnoticeably and leaning against the wall, watched us pensively.

I heard the Elven King speak loud enough for us to hear his words.

“Just look at her, Thorin. The queen of two realms who is interested in jam-making. Oh, who did we marry?”

Thorin chuckled quietly and voiced his opinion.

“The queen who is interested in her kingdom’s affairs is a hugely normal phenomenon, miz duzkak.”

“I’m not sure, nin meleth,” the Elven King retorted with a snort. “I married a tender, well-mannered girl from a very respectable Sindar family, not a kitchen maiden.

“She’s just not an ordinary queen,” Thorin explained. “A very caring one, and with a big passionate heart, passionate about the merest things one not notices in this enormous world.”

The Elven King rewarded me with his warm smile.

“Yes, she is, Thorin. Prefers not to notice her obvious talents.”

I could no longer restrain myself, and turned to them, laughing cheerfully.

“I heard you talking about me again. I thought you’d like to taste my jam when it is ready.”

The Elven King winked at Thorin and answered to me.

“Yes, go on, Caranmeril. I feel sure your will be the best. Furthermore, I adore sweets and so one admirer is provided for you.”

The Dwarf King joined him with an affectionate smile and added.

“And I’ll be glad to assess your culinary skills, miz dornessi.”

I bowed my head to my first husband respectfully, and they both turned and left Bilbo and me alone.

Going through the small arched entrance, they ducked their heads, and I heard the Elven King’s displeased mutter.

“Didn’t I tell you not to let her work, Thorin? The result – spoiled the girl. What will be next? Erebor’s sweeping?”

Thorin’s lips broke into a pleasant smile as he imagined me doing this and answered to his partner.

“Then, she will be known as the Queen No Spots, miz duzkak.” The Dwarf King jested.

“Yeah, yeah, Thorin. A new broom sweeps clean. Cleanliness is next to godliness and so on. It’s the same old shit but more of it. As long as I live and Caranmeril is by my side I will debar her from any kind of work. This is my last word.”

Looking into Thranduil’s narrowed eyes, and sensing the heat of this tense moment, the Dwarf King decided to keep his arguments in.

Thranduil’s promise was like a bad aftertaste, but I knew that if I wanted to, I could find a way to avoid his silly restrictions. It’s a poor mouse that has only one hole. I’m not his possession, I have my own self who has it’s cup of tea. They both loved treasures, and Thranduil collected shells. Moreover, I felt very enthusiastic when I was devoted to something. Of course, family comes first, and passions last. “Ah, it’s so good that I don’t need to rule the both kingdoms and I have given this privilege to my husbands-kings.” I thought, watching their backs disappear around the corner.

I looked at the saddened hobbit, who had probably heard the kings’ conversation, and made an attempt to liven him up.

“Shrug it off, Bilbo! This is just a storm in a teacup, and nothing more. He’s not all sugar and honey and much more like rain at seven, fine at eleven.”

Bilbo smiled nicely at such comparison of the Elven King and supported me.

“I don’t see anything wrong with jam – making, whether you’re a king or a mere mortal. Work hasn’t hurt anyone yet.”

“Yes, yes!” I assented a nod. “Thorin sometimes works with metal and stone and he loves it. But Thranduil has no passions, except us and his roses. And his mind is always busy with idle things. He wants everybody’s attention each second and will never accept anything else, he never forgets to cavil about minor points, likes to squabble with everyone over trifles, and chafes at a mere nothing. He is the king of the Kingdom of Idleness.’’

I heard Bilbo laugh at my phrase, and then he answered.

“The tongue of the idle person is never idle, queen Teriana. But I think it must be something else. I’m sure that the Elven King feels not like a king in Thorin’s kingdom. It’s eating him alive. With might and main he wants to balance his position and make it as meaningful as Thorin’s and this clearly explains his behaviour.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle, I truly loved our lively talk with the hobbit. He was a very smart person.

“Uneasy is the head that wears a crown.” I said, joking about the Elven King. “But as Balin says we shall see what we shall see.’’

Bilbo nodded and asked.

“By the way, how’s Balin?”

I told Bilbo about another friend of his, who always cared about our health and wealth and was like a precious counsellor to each of us. Our pleasant conversation seemed endless, and we felt comfortable to keep it going. But the good, as they say, ends quickly.

By the evening, when we felt a little tired, we were given three separate bedrooms in different wings of the hobbit’s house. Evidently, the Elven King wasn’t glad, but said nothing, and as soon as we said good night to each other, we went to our chambers.

Bilbo also went to sleep.

Night fell, bringing with it complete calm.

I couldn’t sleep tossing and turning in my bed, which was too small for me. But that wasn’t what kept me from relaxing, I was alone in bed and it was unusual for me.

I stared at the ceiling and around, opening and closing my eyes, trying not to think about anything, but it still didn’t help. I don’t remember how, but it seemed to me that I finally fell asleep.

I remember waking up with a strange feeling. Someone was stroking and tickling my body. At first I thought, I was only imagining it, and I was dreaming. But then someone started removing my clothes and I was a little scared.

I flinched when someone’s lips touched mine.

“Who’s here?” I whispered.

“Don’t be afraid, that’s me!” a familiar voice whispered and giggled quietly.

“Thranduil?” I was amazed as I looked around. “Where are you? I can’t see you!”

I heard him giggle again.

“And you never will!”

He pressed his lips to mine again, kissing me madly and groping my body impatiently.

I tasted wine on my tongue and pushed him away.

“You are drunk!”

“I love you, my sexciteress! You’re making me crazy!” he was restless. He tried to tie my hands to the bed’s railing. “Now, let’s have a bit of slap and tickle!”

I heard him heehaw and began to struggle him, trying to wriggle out of his hands. But he was stronger, despite the fact that he was tipsy.

He had already tied one of my hands when I remembered what Thorin had told me about Bilbo’s magic ring. Perhaps he stole it from Bilbo. I felt his hands and seemed to find it.

The next moment I was trying to pull the ring off his finger.

Thranduil’s resistance was little.

Finally I took it off and saw his laughing foolish face near me.

“Oh! Now you’ve got it, Caranmeril!” he tried to kiss me.

I don’t know what came over me, but the next moment I freed my hand and pushed him onto the bed.

Thranduil continued to giggle moronically. I caught his hands and tied them to the bed’s railing.

“What are you doing, Caranmeril?” he was laughing to tears.

“You’ll find out soon!” I was grumpy.

I tore a strip from the sheet and stooped over my elven husband.

“Sorry!” I kissed him and put the strip over his mouth.

He started to mumble and shake his head in amazement. I tore off two strips and tied his resisting legs to the lower railing. He was twitching, glaring at me and muttering something, but I tied him up very well, so that he couldn’t escape.

“Aw, you can’t talk, Squiffed Elven Scoundrel, can you?” I grinned with irony at him. “What a pity! Oh, that’s just the way it is, nin aran!” I shrugged my shoulders, showing him my feigned sympathy. 

The Elven King scowled at me and shook his head.

I put the ring on the small table by the bed and lay next to him, pressing my cheek against him.

I stroked his tousled silky hair.

“It’s better if you sleep, nin aran. It’s too late. Thorin will be upset if you don’t sleep well.”

Thranduil roared something angrily.

“Hush, hush! No demur!” I put my palm over his mouth, but he was spry, moving too much.

“I’m sorry, I can’t release you, because we both know how it shall end. Please be patient, I will free you in the morning.”

Thranduil jerked again and started to mumble indignantly.

I kissed his forehead and turned my back on him, pressing my butt against his side.

He sighed helplessly and twitched for the last time. I heard not a single sound from him from that moment. Twenty minutes later he was snoring nearby.

I lay in the darkness for a while, pondering, then picked up the ring from the table and left the room.

***

I found Thorin’s room rather easily, it was two rooms to the left of mine. The door was open, and when I entered I saw that my dwarvish husband was asleep. I tiptoed over his bed and took the edge of the sheet, pulling it cautiously towards me. The sheet bared Thorin’s wide strong shoulders and straight back. I pulled it lower and lower till I saw his firm butt. My eyes roved boldly over his sleeping body. The curves of his body were so seductive I’ve lost my breath for a second. The Dwarf King had an uneasy dream, and soon he rolled over on his back.

My glance swept his wide brawny chest and his belly, and again this weird ‘lusts of the flesh’ emotion got me so hard that I froze scrutinizing him with Thranduil’s lustful eye, and then I stepped closer to the bed. I perched on top of him, starting to move gently, and bent to his lips, kissing him.

Thorin responded to me drowsily, and he moaned with delight.

“Miz dornessi, is that you?” he wondered through his sleep without even opening his eyes.

“Shhh!” I said below my breath and touched his lips with the tip of my finger.

Thorin seemed to peep at me and then smiled, understanding everything, but didn’t let himself to utter a word.

“Go on!” he said hoarsely.

I smiled at his delicacy and continued moving. The Dwarf King put his arms around my hips, though he couldn’t see them and began to help me, managing my movements.

It was so damn exciting and so unbearably sweet. I felt strong vibrations sweep up and down my body in waves, and soon I suffocated in my loud moan, giving myself away.

Thorin laughed cheerfully underneath, opening his eyes.

“Here she comes! My lovely Teriana!”

I had to remove the ring from my finger, and he saw my loving blush tingle on my cheeks.

“How did you guess, miz uzbad?” I smiled, sweetly kissing and teasing him.

“I recognized you intuitively. Only you can be so soft and tender with me, miz dornessi!” he pulled me closer and turned me on my side.

“Stay with me for the rest of the night. Then I won’t feel so lonely.” He asked politely.

I hugged my dwarvish husband and rubbed my cheek against his.

“What about the Elven King?” I wondered. “Should I bring him here?”

Thorin shrugged his shoulders, looking at me thoughtfully. “Mmm…I thought he was asleep, wasn’t he?”

I couldn’t help but laugh, remembering about tipsy, snoozing, tied up Thranduil in my bed.

“You’re absolutely right, miz uzbad! He must be fast asleep, dead to the world!” I joked.

We exchanged kisses. Thorin’s hands caressed my body, inviting me to continue our sweet body talk. And I surrendered to his will again. The Dwarf King had to cover my lips with a kiss every time I arched under him in loud moans of pleasure. He kept prolonging my pleasure over and over, and with each second I thought I’d die, he bestowed me climax after climax. Thorin knew how to please me perfectly well and he did it delicately. My pleasure was a top priority for him as he was quite a skilled lover and perfected his technique with me. I was infatuated with his style of loving, completely lost my mind. His love was tender and passionate at the same time. There was no such a mad stormy onset on his part as Thranduil loved to do. He never exhausted me with his endless insane passion as the Elven King did, he cherished me in his tenderness like a precious jewel.

I gasped for air, sensing my next climax coming, and arched toward Thorin for a kiss.

He learnt it and caught me in his embrace, stifling my moan with his sensual kiss. I was wet, shivering in his arms with delight, feeling myself sinking into the sweetest bliss.

The Dwarf King bent over me, his frequent pushes slowing and he started panting. Thorin shut his eyes tightly and I felt him come. He lay down beside me, breathing noisily. I felt his weariness and gratefully kissed him on the lips.

“Miz uzbad, it was extremely great!” I encouraged him with an affective smile and kissed his lips again. “Thank you so much!”

Thorin smiled back mildly.

“The pleasure was mine, miz dornessi! Happy to please you so well!” he pulled me closer and cuddled, and soon we were asleep.

***

I think I woke up a few hours later and found myself in Thorin’s arms, who was sleeping peacefully nearby. I woke up because I remembered Thranduil lying bound in my room. I decided to check him and carefully slipped out of Thorin’s room.

Thranduil was asleep, snuffling like a baby when I came back.

The thought that he needed a lesson for his indecent behavior over the dinner and recently, raced through my mind.

I didn’t have a definite plan of action, so I approached my elven husband and sat down nearby.

Listening to his noisy breathing, I stroked his body under the sheet and suddenly felt his erection.

I can’t really explain what happened to me and whether this yen was related to my current pregnant state or not, but it mastered me like a temporary insanity. 

My hand closed around his cock, and I shivered violently as I started rubbing it.

“Oh, my!” I whispered, feeling my senses tingle with a growing excitement inside.

Thranduil twitched at the touch of my hand and started to moan in his sleep.

I leaned over and kissed his neck and chest, teasing him.

His body was tense, and he arched, trembling all over with pleasure, mumbling in his sleep.

Soon I felt him pant and that meant he was ready to come. I drew back my hand and saddled him, moving back and forth so fast that even the bed started to creak.

In the end, I removed a patch of sheet and covered his lips with mine, suppressing his sweet cry and he seemed to return my kiss. The Elven King ejaculated and relaxed underneath. His arms twitched when he wanted to hold me, but I lay down close to his body, which shuddered with delight, because I also was experiencing this sweet release of strain.

The Elven King was surrendering to his saving tipsy sleep. A sort of a blissful smile played on his lips.

I covered us with the sheet and sighed heavily, feeling a twinge of remorse. I did want to punish him, but instead I pleased him. Why did I do that?

My body, which had relaxed into a pleasant slumber, denied to respond to my rebellious mind and made me hold Thranduil close.

So we slept until the morning, and I opened my eyes only when I heard a hoarse voice of Thorin somewhere nearby.

“What’s this?” he frowned at bound Thranduil and me.

The Elven King made a face and pronounced pitifully.

“She was churlish and raped me last night, nin meleth!”

I nudged him in the side, my very being was revolted.

“He came to me drunk and raised hell, prevented me from sleeping all the time!” I reported Thranduil’s insolence to Thorin.

Thorin smiled at first, but then laughed kind-heartedly as he climbed into our bed.

“Will you free me, nin meleth?” the Elven King continued to torture him with his plaintive glance.

“But why?” the Dwarf King asked archly.

Thorin put his palm on his partner’s naked chest and slid it along his body to his belly and his cock.

Thranduil winced suddenly as Thorin gripped it and he looked at him hunted.

“What are you going to do?” he was excited, licking his lips and watching Thorin attentively.

Thorin smiled mysteriously.

“You’re extremely impatient, miz duzkak!”

Thranduil scowled and noticed that Thorin tipped me a wink.

He jerked spasmodically in loud laughter as we started tickling him all over.

“I will kill you both, aha-ha-ha-ha!” Thranduil screamed with a nervous giggle.

I suddenly stooped to him and gave him a kiss.

Thorin started to suck his cock and the Elven King stiffened, arching with delight as we were teasing him greatly.

We continued to fondle his body. He was shivering in ecstasy and yanking his arms and his legs because he wanted to take part in our hot activity.

“Free me immediately!” he demanded strictly and showed an exasperated expression.

He saw the frown of disapproval come across our faces.

“No way!” I smiled sassy at him. “He that mischief hatches, mischief catches!”

“Please, OH!” he gave a moan, arching again as Thorin started to shake his cock violently.

This kept him steamed up.

“You or me?” the Dwarf King asked suddenly, turning to me.

Thranduil watched us suspiciously.

I narrowed my eyes and cast a quick glance over the Elven King.

“You!” I responded, winking at completely unsuspecting Thranduil confident that now he would get his penalty.

Thorin unbuttoned his breeches.

Thranduil started suddenly.

“What’s going on? What are you doing?” he was trying free himself, when Thorin perched on his top.

“Whoa!” the Elven King coughed spasmodically gasping for air. “You are too heavy for me! I should be on your top, you got it all mixed up!”

Thorin smiled ironically.

“Not today, miz duzkak! Every day is not Sunday!” he moved abruptly on him, pressing his hips against Thranduil.

The Elven King groaned with mixed emotions.

His moans grew louder and sweeter as Thorin leaned over and started to rub his hard cock against his belly.

I smiled mentally. The Elven King was such a lustful thing. It was as teasing as it was unbearable for him, so he yielded to this temptation.

“Ohhh…myyyy…Thoooorin….yeahhhhh!” the Elven King’s loud cry escaped from him with puffing.

The both kings came in a few seconds.

Thorin stifled Thranduil’s next scream of pleasure with a sweet kiss.

“Don’t moan so loud, it’s indecent, miz duzkak!”

Thranduil’s body relaxed, he blushed drowning in bliss.

Smiling dreamily at us, he remarked ironically.

“So you had scented one another! You’re both crazy! You raped me twice. Let me free myself and I’ll get you!” he began yawning and then snored.

The Dwarf King and I looked at each other joyfully.

Thorin drew me into his arms and kissed me.

“Miz dornessi, I’m so happy that you can support me in every way.”

I answered my dwarvish husband with my playful smile and said.

“Yes, I was pleased to help you, miz uzbad!”

Thorin correctly interpreted my smile and invited me to his room.

“We could stay here if you want.” He offered, and his eyes glowed with a thrill of anticipation for my reply.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, glimpsed at the happy sleeping Elven King, and smiled at Thorin.

“With you wherever you wish, miz uzbad, but knowing our fretful king, I believe we must stay here with him.” I stressed emphatically, kissed Thorin’s lips, and put my head on his shoulder.

***

It was a pretty pleasant morning, as I said.

No matter what, we three fell asleep and woke up in a small hobbit’s bed, Thorin and I reclining on Thranduil, which was still tied to the railing.

I opened my eyes first and saw the Elven King who rewarded me with his irritated look.

“Morning had happened long time ago, Caranmeril. So it’s time to untie me.”

I gave a lazy stretch on his body and said.

“Oh, nin muin aran, I had such a pleasant dream where we three were playing chess. And I won twice but then I lost twice. The sweet taste of my victory was as bitter as the sweet taste of bitter defeat.” I gasped, feeling a sweet romantic tune in my soul, and looked at dazed Thranduil.

“I’m lost for words, Caranmeril.” He uttered, feeling a bit dizzy from my explanation. “Hope that’s not a reason you haven’t released me yet, eh?” he licked his lips and gave me a curious glance. “But I must confess I’m intrigued by your words. So I wished you to reveal their meaning to me.”

I laughed on his shoulder and began.

“Well, I won twice and felt disappointment because you lost. And when I lost it, I was upset, but still the thought of surrendering it to you warmed my heart.”

Thranduil snorted.

“That’s normal, Caranmeril. You defeated us twice and then we defeated you. This is life itself. Of course, two victories are better than two losses. But I think that was a draw. We all got the same results in the end.”

I gasped again very loudly.

“Ah, nin aran I wish true love were like a boy playing chess…always afraid of losing his queen...and a girl risking everything just to protect her king!”

This time the Elven King refused to share my point of view and answered me dryly as he watched Thorin wake up.

“I don’t want to chance my luck, Caranmeril! Risk it now, my queen, and save me from the intrusive king who’s going to do it with me again!” he beseeched me feigningly, snapping at the chance.

I couldn’t but laugh at him and began to untie his limbs.

As soon as Thranduil was free, he started to flex his muscles and casually glimpsed at the Dwarf King who was staring at him with sleepy eyes.

“Marduil, Thorin!” he showed his freed hands and added with a malicious irony. “It looks like your captive is free, for I had a chance to meet a like-minded person in this tiny hobbit’s bed of three.”

However, Thorin’s phrase sounded also ironic, because he liked his partner’s remark and couldn’t leave it unanswered.

“Good grief! I’ve just chucked my rare chance away!”

Thranduil allowed a ‘look of loser’ to cross his face and ended their conversation.

“Yes, Thorin. It’s too damn foolish to await gifts from Chance.”

I slipped out of bed unwilling to hear their altercation and began dressing myself.

“Where are you going, Caranmeril?” Thranduil showed his displeasure in an exasperated tone.

“A long time ago, you rubbed my nose in the fact that it was morning, nin aran. So I began dressing hoping to have it done before dinner comes.”

Thranduil had a good laugh, for my words seemed to him ridiculous, and he stated.

“Nin muin Caranmeril, you don’t have to worry about dinner, I suspect, nay, I am certain, that Thorin’s farsighted little friend will take care of our long trip and provide us with an abundance of food.”

I smiled and turned to him.

“What does abundance of food means to you, nin aran, if you prefer only fruit and vegetables?”

“I do eat fish, Caranmeril.” He said, getting off bed, putting on his breeches, and addressing me with his question. “I wonder why you eat everything.”

“I’m peredhel, nin aran. My family’s tastes were different.” I answered his thrust.

Thorin approached us and said very quietly.

“Miz duzkak, an expectant mother should eat a variety of foods.”

Thranduil’s eyes had a bored look in them as if he were saying ‘ never try to prove what nobody doubts’ and then heard me say.

“I think you two must leave my room immediately, because I’m positive that Bilbo would be quite surprised to see us three leaving my room.”

Thranduil and Thorin exchanged their bewildered glances.

“Ain’t we married, Caranmeril?” my elven husband specified. “We are supposed to spend our nights together. Who cares?”

I thoughtfully shrugged my shoulders and answered.

“A couple with good manners and a good upbringing…”

“Oh, please, Caranmeril! Let’s not start this again!” Thranduil sent me a begging glance at my rebuke. “And just so you know, a couple implies two persons. We are three.” He reached for me and drew me into his arms. “You can’t cut me out of our union even if you’re an expectant couple now.” his lips caught mine and gave me a hot kiss.

I pulled away from him and tipped his nose.

“I misspoke, nin aran. I meant us three, we are expected to be persons of good breeding and must keep up appearances.”

Thranduil giggled in my ear.

“Not only did you misspeak, but you made a mistake about me, nin muin Caranmeril. Offence against good decency is my true color.”

Thorin approached us and said very quietly.

“Miz duzkak, an expectant mother should observe the decencies when she visits a well-mannered host.”

“Bla-bla-bla Thorin! I’ll kill you in the courtyard!” Thranduil promised over his shoulder and pushed me in the loin toward the door.

“Go out, you expectant mother! Then an expectant father will go, and after him, a spurned lover who will probably become an expectant father in turn.”

I suppressed my chuckle and shot out.

“You sound so ridiculous, nin aran!”

“I know.” He replied quickly. “But that’s only because I’m game as well as Thorin. I was promised to keep the promise.”

I understood what he meant, but didn’t answer, and we left my room one by one.

***

We had a wonderful breakfast, and almost at the end Bilbo politely asked us about the night before and expressed his concern about the Elven King’s room.

“I have to ask you, did you sleep well? The bed of Your Elven Majesty was still made when I came to your room this morning.”

“Um…” Thranduil pronounced wistfully and then quickly uttered with a foolish smile on his face. “Well, I had to sleep on the floor. This was because I was sure I would have been stuck in it if I had tried to get into it.”

We frowned at him, puzzled.

Thranduil raised his hand and showed his guilty expression.

“I’m too lanky for such baby beddies.” He apologized, and we laughed at his the description of himself.

“I promise to prepare a special room for Your Majesty with all conveniences, when you come here next.” Bilbo assured the Elven King, and we rose from the table, thanking our generous host.

“I don’t like to say good-byes.” I complained quietly to Thranduil, and he squeezed my hand.

“I need to show you something you’ve never seen before.’’ The hobbit said, inviting us to follow him.

I don’t know what the others thought, but I was sure Bilbo wanted to show us a pony. Yes, I know it was pretty stupid.

But there was something a billion times more miraculous. 

We went outside after him. The winter morning was fresh and pure, and the weather was fine and clear though a bit chilly. Bilbo went to his garden that was covered with sparkling snow, and there we saw a slender tree that grew just right behind his house. It was about twenty-eight feet tall, and its austere silhouette stood out in the background. The leaves on it were a faded red-brown color compared to the other trees nearby, which were leafless. As we approached, the timid beams of the yellow-gold sun stroke through the clouds and framed its graceful silhouette so magically that it took our breath away.

Bilbo smiled proudly.

“I grew this oak of mine from an acorn I brought from Beorn’s garden.” he explained. “It’s a seventeen-year-old tree.”

Thorin came closer, looking at the beautiful tree with some awe.

Bilbo went on talking.

“I admire it from my window long winter evenings and the way it stands there grandly and proudly, and I remember all the good and bad of our journey. This oak always reminds me of your uncrushable spirit, Thorin.”

The hobbit smiled amiably at the Dwarf King.

Thorin couldn’t help but embrace Bilbo.

“Those were unforgettable times, my friend.” he clapped on his shoulder, and I could have sworn I saw tears in their eyes.

I cast my glance over the hushed Elven King, remembering how he had joked at me when I had brought an acorn from Mirkwood when we were walking there this autumn, and planted it later in Erebor under our window near the balcony.

“This is my life’s protest against death. Everything is supposed to die someday, but I will do my best to give, to gift, to bring life to this world.”

Thranduil was sure it would not grow up here and continued mocking at me. But when it started to germinate, he ran to me every time to check how it was growing to offer any help. He even made a kind of shielding cover for it. Every dawn he and Thorin watched me kneel in front of this small young sprout with three or four leaves, kissing and fondling it and whispering gentle words.

“When it grows up enough, I’ll stop using the gate to enter and use the tree as a ladder to climb up to the balcony.” Thranduil told me once, smiling merrily.

“Yes. And you can throw your roses to me and Thorin.” I supported his dream.

Thranduil laughed.

“Oh, yeah, Caranmeril. I’ll make a rose petals rain for you. A rain of love…”

Then we had to set out for this secret journey. And my infant Oak remained under the care of Balin.

I had no doubt that my tiny evergreen oaken baby-sprout would be in good hands.

We left Hobbiton late evening, our horses loaded with heavy bags, trudging slowly along. Silently, lost in our own thoughts, we moved farther and farther west toward our target.

***

When we were far enough from the Shire, the Elven King drew up level with me and spoke with a playful smile on his lips.

“Your revenge was so sweet and so hot, nin muin Caranmeril.” Thranduil winked at me.

“It wasn’t revenge!” I retorted, blushing. “It was just a joke.”

“It’s was a rape, call it right, nin rin! But I admit that it was extremely pleasant to be in your sweet capture.” the Elven King smiled defiantly and reached for my hand, holding the reins.

He made our horses stop and bent to my lips, whispering.

“My hottie rapist…” and kissed me seductively, pulling to him.

I almost fell off the horse, but he caught me into his cuddle.

“I can hardly wait, I’m longing for your next passionate attack!” he giggled quietly in my ear, tickling me with his nose.

Sighing, I showed the whites of my eyes to my elven husband.

“Wishful thinking…”

Thranduil took a green-grey shiny feather from his pocket and started examining it carefully in the palm of his hand .

“What is it?” my curiosity piqued.

“The feather of the Manwë bird, that had carried Thorin to the Carrock.” he explained.

“What???” I resented loudly. “You took it from Bilbo, stole it?”

“Thorin is mine! Why in the hell the Halfling keeps it?”

I scowled at his rude words.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that it’s disgusting to steal other people’s things?” I cried out and stopped my horse. The both kings stopped theirs as well. “It must have been one of his precious memories!” I said, continuing to reprimand Thranduil.

“Once he snitched Arkenstone from Thorin!” the Elven King protested.

“He passed it to you, dumb head!” I stressed. “And you deprived him of what was dear to him, to his heart!”

Thorin listened to our conversation, but kept silence, staying away from talking.

“Hope you put the ring back?” I interrogated Thranduil, who looked at the feather in his hand as if nothing has happened.

The Elven King was numb.

“Did you put the ring back?” I asked my question again.

The Elven King was still, whistling a tune, pretending not to hear me.

The Dwarf King finally joined in our conversation.

“Miz duzkak, bind the sack before it be full! Did you put Bilbo’s ring back?”

“Yes I did!” Thranduil shot out reluctantly. “What else would you like to know?” He grinned unpleased. “Damned Bilbomania! It got me infected!” he cussed expressively.

I gave my frenzied elven husband a soft smile and said.

“That’s commendable, nin aran. A quiet conscience sleeps in thunder.”

A loud cranky like snort followed, and I learnt that he’s still angry with me. So there was the only way to divert him from irksome story, to arouse his interest again.

“Is that the thing you tickled me with?” I wondered all of a sudden, reminding him of the green-grey feather.

Thranduil smiled jolly. “Yes, it is.

“How can it be the feather of the Manwë eagle if the bird is gigantic, and this thing on you palm is so small?” I showed my astonishment by rising my voice.

“No. It is just a part of it, Caranmeril.” he clarified and twisted it in his hand. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

I replied nothing.

***

It is hardly necessary to describe our trip to Lindon, because the rest of journey wasn’t saturated with adventures. Erelong we passed Ered Luin without visiting it, and in a few days reached my homeland. The entire trip from Erebor to our destination took us about four weeks, and it looked like we were approaching our true target, which only Thranduil and I knew, and it was almost achieved.

As we rode through the streets of the port city, we felt a hope that grew stronger every hour, but along with this a kind of ill presentiment began oppressing my mind more and more, for I considered our venture dangerous.

However, it was late to change anything and I just wanted it to end the sooner the better, so that we could go back and I could give birth to my baby, I waited so long.

I silently scrutinized people on our way, the old streets of the elven port city where I was born and raised, the Elven Kingdom I had visited ten years ago, and it looked absolutely the same I had left it before. Nothing has changed.


	6. Let me live my Life.  The fatal error of Elei-o-Meneg.

We did manage to find the secret man that Lady Galadriel had spoken to the Elven King about, but it wasn’t so easy because only Thranduil knew where to search for him. Istari Alatar, a very tall and slim, wizened, silver-braided man, dressed in a grey gown looked very much like Gandalf. When Thranduil told him the secret word ‘Galadriel’, he seemed to understand who we were and what we needed.

In the evening he invited us to the most remote part of the city, which I had never visited before. We asked Thorin to let us speak with him face-to-face, fearing that he might overhear our conversation about his person and he told us that he would wander around the city for a while.

Thranduil and I came to his place at dusk. Alatar was waiting for us by the fire and as soon as he saw us, he motioned us to sit down.

We both settled down on small cushions, and the old man started speaking.

“In Middle Earth there were two springs with healing water. One of them was located in Gondolin, but this Elvish city perished as did the spring itself. And another spring was deep in the mountain where Morgoth dwelled. He cured his mortal wounds in it. It was in Taur-nu-Fuin.”

“Taur-nu-Fuin?” the Elven King interrupted. “I know this spring very well. We have used this healing water many times, but it doesn’t give any immortality.”

“Yes. I know,” the silver-braided old man agreed. “It heals, but it doesn’t make anyone immortal. Being immortal is to have immortal blood.”

“What do you mean?” we were curious.

The man looked over us and answered.

“I mean, he must have the same immortal blood as you physically have.”

“We could share it with him.” Thranduil offered helpfully.

Istari shook his head.

“No, your blood is poisonous to him. You’re pure edhel.”

“Poisonous?” Thranduil’s face fell into its usual bitter lines. “How can this be?”

“Your blood will kill him right away. We need mixed blood, that is akin to his. If it is elvish, we need peredhel’s blood.”

I winced all of a sudden.

“Then I can be a donor for him.” I said.

Thranduil gazed at me weirdly.

“Excellent! Then I need to know when he was fatally wounded the last time!” Alatar asked.

“Seventeen years ago.” I responded, remembering the Ravenhill.

“If no one objects, I can proceed with the execution of the plan…”

“I object!” The next moment, Thorin appeared in the firelight. He seemed to have overheard our conversation.

He gifted us his strict glance and uttered.

“Who gave you the right to decide for me? Didn’t any of you ask me if I needed this immortality or not?”

We both hushed down for a moment, then exchanged glances.

Thorin approached and embraced us.

He surveyed us with a gentle devotion, his blue eyes radiating wisdom and affection.

“I feel grateful to you for what you were going to do for me. But I don’t want to risk any of you. I don’t want to sacrifice your lives just because you both want me to become immortal.”

Thranduil suddenly exploded, throwing Thorin’s hand off his shoulder.

“You know what, Thorin?!? I’m not going to follow you everywhere with a bottle of magic water and Arkenstone like a fool and save you every time!” he was breathing hard in ire.

Thorin smiled amiably at his partner and drew the angry Elven King to him, patting him on the shoulder.

“I do love you so much, miz duzkak. But please let me live my life, my own life that I have.”

Thranduil stared into his eyes, stunned, and made an angry sound, saying nothing instead.

Then Dwarf King turned his back on us and left. My eyes watched him go feeling how hard his last phrase had been for him. It looks like our journey had its end here, an unpromising one. It’s all but done.

Thranduil looked at me, confused and depressed, refusing to give up.

“He is right. We have to admit it.” I told him, feeling bitterly disappointed inside. “We have no right to decide for him.”

Thranduil snorted indignantly, giving me a reproachful look.

“This is the chance of a lifetime! But you’re gonna make me think I’m crazy and convince me of the impossible, Caranmeril!” he blurted out wrathfully. “You decided to retreat, flee, give up, let him die?!? You’re gonna let him die? This is the path that you chose for him, Caranmeril? Tell me!!!” he demanded, hanging menacingly over me.

I frowned.

“He’s not dying! Cool down!” I tried to pacify Thranduil’s sudden resentment .

Nevertheless, he stayed adamant and nothing could stop him.

“You don’t love him as much as I do!” he hissed in my face. “You wish him to die! You feel absolutely indifferent to his fate! He is just not your concern, since you don’t love him!”

I gazed into his maddened eyes, blushing suddenly, then turning pale at his words, feeling dizzy and nauseated. How could he say such cruel words to me???

However, Thranduil didn’t care, he didn’t do a thing. I turned to Alatar and told him, feeling firmly resolved.

“I shall do as you suggest. Tell me, what should I do?! I’m ready!”

Istari handed me a black velvet bag.

“This is Elei-o-Meneg, the stone of a thousand dreams. You should never touch it yourself, but you should give it to your dwarf. When he touches it, he will fall asleep and only when he gets your blood will he wake up. But first you both should be washed in the spring. For him to strengthen the effect, for you to be healed.”

“Isn’t it dangerous?” Thranduil inquired suspiciously.

Istari smiled weirdly.

“Everything’s is dangerous and can go wrong at any time. There’s no guarantee.”

His words gave me quite a thrill and made me fear for Thorin. What if something goes really wrong? Is this really a risk worth taking?

The Elven King stared blindly through me, as if he had no desire to speak, and I realized I had nowhere to retreat.

***

I went back to my dwarvish husband. I found Thorin sitting on the ground before our horses.

I sat down nearby, hiding the stone in a bag behind my back, and gave a long frustrated sigh.

“Miz uzbad, I’m so sorry, we…we had to trick you into coming here to this place.”

The Dwarf King remained silent, looking at me with sad eyes.

“Look, what I have!” I exclaimed all of a sudden, opening the bag for him.

Thorin looked inside and saw a blue glow.

“What is it?” he asked curiously, putting his hand inside and took out the blue iridizing stone.

He got a sudden cramp in his body, his frowned eyes swept me as if he learnt something.

“Miz…” he just said, closed his eyes, and fell back.

I stifled a cry with my hand and froze, stunned by a sudden spasm of fear. Thranduil and Alatar approached me.

“Well done!” Istari praised me.

His words sounded like a thunder to me, I felt terribly startled and helpless, I was really afraid for Thorin.

“Is he all right?” Thranduil inquired, feeling alarmed and looked down at the motionless Dwarf King by our feet.

“He sleeps in an enchanted dream. It will be over as soon as he gets the immortal blood.”

Thranduil swallowed at the word ‘blood’. Now that Thorin was spellbound and looked as if he wasn’t alive, he began to wonder if it was right to make him immortal in this way.

***

I’m not sure what happened next, but I remember it was all like time travel again. The three of us happened to be on the Ravenhill, where the Dwarf King had once received a fatal wound from his sworn enemy –Azog the orc.

Thorin lay motionless in a pool of blood on the snow, and this vision chilled me to the bone, so that I shivered violently all over my body. It seemed that Thranduil was affected by this terrible effect too. Looking at our Dwarf King, we both tried to assure ourselves that this was just an illusion and that Thorin was fine in other place.

A loud voice of Alatar pulled us out of this frozen state.

“Come on! Quick!” Istari commanded, appealing to me. “Give me your hand!”

I stretched him my hand and immediately writhed in an awful pain as he slashed my wrist with a sharp dagger. A bright red fountain of blood spurted out of my hand.

Thranduil rushed towards us, not understanding a thing.

“What are you doing?” he yelled in such a dazed voice as he watched Alatar lay me down next to Thorin and press my bleeding wrist against his injured side. Our blood started mixing, but then a very strange thing began to happen. It looked like it’s being rejected.

Istari did not like it at all, and he cut my wrist even deeper. It burned me like fire. I gasped in pain, and jerked on the ground again. The Elven King looked horrified.

“What are you doing? You’re killing her!” Thranduil leaned over me and watched me grow paler every instant.

Instead of answering, he heard Istari’s mad chuckle.

“She must die to give him her immortality!”

“What?” Thranduil shouted in an astonished voice. “You didn’t say she must die?!?” he was in shock and fell to his knees beside me, shaking my weakened body. I slowly faded away, falling into a strange dream, my consciousness disappeared somewhere. A strong stream of my blood gushed onto Thorin’s belly, mixing with his blood.

***

I did not realize what’s happened the next second. I’ve been having visions.

I saw myself going to Thorin and giving him the stone. He fell asleep, and I saw that he was suffering from the terrible pain that the stone was causing him.

Then I saw myself next to his motionless body and saw our blood mix. Then I found myself approaching him when he was sleeping, the blue iridizing stone resting on his chest, and I felt a great yearning to help him, to get rid of this pain. I thrust out my hand to this damned stone and touched it.

And just as this happened, I was dazzled by an extremely bright flash and felt my hand burn in a horrendous hot fire. And then some indescribably chilling sensation, a gruesome fear that thrilled through my veins captured my essence and made me numb, depriving me of self-consciousness.

“I said, don’t touch the stone! What have you done??? You killed them!!!” Istari let out a terrible shriek as he saw the stone crack from blood in my hand.

“What’s happened?” Thranduil shouted, looking from Thorin to me in blank dismay.

We were both motionless now, and we didn’t seem to be breathing any more.

Thranduil was clearly in a state of shock. He stood stone-still, unable to believe his eyes.

We both lay dead in front of him.

Istari became hysterical.

Thranduil grabbed him by the throat and shook him angrily.

“What have you done, you lousy rascal!!!!” he started strangling him. “Bring them back immediately!” he roared heatedly.

Istari looked bewildered and scared, and he trembled miserably in his hands.

“I don’t know what to do!” he wheezed. “I can only take you all to the spring in the mountain.”

“Do it quickly!” the Elven King snapped at him.

Alatar did as he said and Thranduil found himself at the healing water in two minutes.

He plunged Thorin and me into the spring without delay. It immediately filled with our blood.

The water seemed to boil in it as if it had been desecrated.

Thorin recovered quickly enough, and the water pushed him into the Elven King’s arms.

The Dwarf King was greatly alarmed as if he suspected something.

“What’s happened?” he asked, staring at my unconscious body in troubled, bloody water.

Thranduil’s face was ashy grey like a ghost’s because the water didn’t want to give me back. It had colored red and entirely covered my body.

“Oh Eru, Teriana!” the Elven King plunged his hands into the bloody spring, trying to pull me out of it.

His tears, running down his cheeks fell into the spring, he could no longer help it. Thorin couldn’t restrain himself too and joined his partner.

They did everything they could to get me out of the water, but it was all in vain.

“Oh, Eru, please!” Thranduil had a fit of hysterics, gulping his tears. Thorin did not have the strength to support him. He was devastated by his grief beyond measure as was his beloved, who was obscured with tears.

Suddenly he saw my hand that was still squeezing the blue glowing stone.

“What is it?” he asked and plunged his hand into the water again, unclenching my fingers and pulling the stone out of my hand. It sank right away, and at the same moment the water pushed me back into his arms.

I drew a deep breath, coughed spasmodically, and opened my eyes.

All I saw were the tear-stained eyes of the two kings in a state of extreme trepidation, gazing at me in dismay.

“Kiss me…” I whispered hoarsely, making them smile and immediately feel confused.

“Who me?” the two kings asked in one voice and laughed merrily as they embraced me tightly.

We three wept in beatitude and smothered one another in kisses and hugs without stopping as if we had been parted for eternity.

***

That winter evening in Erebor was simply amazing, believe me. It was so chilly outside, but since the sunset was too beautiful to miss it, we went out on the balcony with our wineglasses to get a better look at it.

“Looks so beautiful!” the Elven King pointed to the bright yellow setting sun and clinked his glass with me. “Glad it’s all over but the shouting!” he clinked his glass with the Dwarf King and overdid it.

Thorin’s glass accidentally broke and he cut his finger. Blood dripped onto his mantle.

“Oh, sorry, nin meleth!” Thranduil immediately kissed his finger.

Thorin began pulling his hand away.

“It’s fine! Don’t worry, miz duzkak!” he felt awkward.

I froze abashed, looking at his injured finger. The blood was clotting very quickly.

“Thorin, your blood…”

Thranduil suddenly rushed to me and hugged me from behind hissing in my ear.

“Shh! Don’t tell him!”

I smiled stupidly at the Dwarf King, pushing Thranduil softly to the side.

“I mean, does it hurt? Maybe you need to put a bandage on it?”

Thorin laughed at my caring remark.

“Oh, don’t worry, miz dornessi! It’s just a scratch!” he clenched his finger in his fist and hugged us.

“So happy we are together now.” He put his hand on my rounded belly, and so did the Elven King.

“Do you mind my hand?” Thranduil inquired, looking at me mysteriously. “I’d like to get used to this form of yours and be ready for my new feelings in the future.’’

I smiled affectionately at my elven husband, letting him know that I understood his pointed allusion well and kissed him on the lips. At that moment, he looked very happy and seemed to be shining with glee like Thorin.

“No, I don’t, nin muin herdir (my dear husband) Thranduil! I don’t mind.”


End file.
